Les Transports en Commun
by COC
Summary: Byakuya n’avait jamais été un grand fan des transports en commun. UA Byakuya/Ukitake, c'est tout fluffy et mignon, n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'oeil ! Dernier chapitre, FIC TERMINEE !
1. I need Kindness

**_Ok, autant le dire tout de suite, cette fic est une illumination que j'ai eu en rentrant de l'université l'autre jour. Je l'ai fait lire à deux personnes avant de la publier, et apparemment ça leur a plu. _**

**_J'hésite encore à faire une suite, mais finalement je crois que c'est bien parti pour… nn' _**

**_Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. _**

**_NB: j'ai fait notamment lire cette fic à l'ami qui a écrit les poèmes sur le Gotei treize et du coup il a décidé que c'était une idée tellement bonne qu'il allait me plagier… J'suis une trop bonne âme d'ailleurs, j'aurais pas dû accepter… XD_**

**_Hem, donc si vous avez de la chance, il se peut que je publie quelque chose pour lui dans quelques temps… nn_**

**_Pour Black Vision: je crois que c'est ton avis qui m'a convaincu de publier cette fic ce week-end et pas la semaine prochaine… Merci beaucoup ! Espérons que les lecteurs apprécieront autant que toi… _**

**_Bonne lecture !_ **

**Les Transports en Commun**

Byakuya n'avait jamais été un grand fan des transports en commun. Quand il était encore petit et qu'il devait aller à l'école, c'était le chauffeur privé de la famille Kuchiki qui l'y emmenait dans la superbe voiture à vitres fumées qui appartenait à son père.

Mais maintenant qu'il faisait partie de la populace, maintenant qu'il avait pris la peine de déchirer le lien qui l'unissait à sa famille afin de gagner cette indépendance et cette liberté chère à n'importe quel adolescent de dix-huit ans, il se sentait comme s'il avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Non, sérieusement_, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris_ de venir faire ses études dans une ville aussi polluée et désespérément _étrangère _?

Cet homme qui venait de le bousculer en s'asseyant, par exemple, n'aurait-il pas pu juste _s'excuser _? Et cette fille rousse au poitrail proéminent là, (une fille de son âge en plus, non mais vraiment…), est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas aider ce pauvre homme agonisant à la barbe étrangement nouée ? Ne voit-elle pas qu'à cause d'une maladie hélas incurable, il ne peut cesser de trembler comme il le fait, et qu'il risque à tout moment, si elle ne lui cède pas son siège, de s'étaler de tout son long dans l'allée du tramway ?

Dans un soupir excédé, Byakuya se leva et se dirigea vers les portes du tram. Dans un soubresaut et un râle particulièrement aigu, celui-ci stoppa finalement et une flopée de personnes se précipita à l'intérieur de l'animal épuisé.

Voilà, encore une chose qu'il détestait dans les transports en commun. Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_ les gens s'obstinent-ils à montrer leur plus mauvais côté et leur éducation défaillante dans des endroits aussi _publics_ ?? Vraiment, cela ne coûte que quelques secondes de d'abord laisser les passagers _descendre_ avant de monter soi-même. Et cela permet aussi d'éviter les têtes de mauvais jours des gens qui se bousculent, s'insultent, se fusillent du regard ou même parfois se gueulent dessus !!

Et hélas, il semblerait que c'était la même chose chaque jour depuis que Byakuya avait commencé ses études dans cette ville. Des gens fatigués, des têtes de trois pieds de longs à chaque station, voilà ce que le jeune et riche héritier rebelle japonais voyait tous les jours.

Et franchement, il commençait à regretter la belle époque où toutes les personnes qu'il croisait chez lui s'inclinaient devant lui comme s'il était Kami-sama tout puissant.

Oui, en vérité, Byakuya Kuchiki détestait les transports en commun. Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus dans les transports en commun, c'était le métro. Paix à son âme, amen.

Déjà, il y avait à l'entrée du métro ce distributeur de journaux au sourire tellllllleeeement faux, avec son air de pervers et ses yeux fermés, un peu typé chinois croisé allemand, le genre de personne dont vous êtes certain que oui, c'est bien vos fesses qu'il suit de son regard avide tandis que vous vous hâtez vers la bouche vorace du métro.

Connard. S'il savait qui il était… Au Japon, ça ne se serait sûrement pas passé comme ça.

Le _bip bip bip _d'alerte de fermeture des portes du métro fit sursauter Byakuya perdu dans ses sombres pensées d'étranglement pour non-droit de vue sur son royal postérieur.

Vous voulez savoir comment on s'y prend pour louper son train en faisant semblant de faire exprès ? C'est facile, demandez donc à Byakuya Kuchiki, lui il sait bien faire. Vous vous positionnez simplement devant les portes béantes du wagon, vous attendez que le bip des portes retentisse et vous vous contentez de regarder les passagers légèrement étonnés par votre inertie et qui s'éloignent de plus en plus rapidement du quai.

Vous faîtes la vache, quoi. Simple et efficace. Et si vous arrivez à mâchonner un vieux chewing-gum tout pourri en même temps, vous avez un bonus de dix points.

Oui, Byakuya haïssait littéralement les transports en commun. L'indépendance et l'autonomie coûtent vraiment cher.

Enfin, ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire, c'est quand après des heures d'attentes (ou tout du moins il semblerait), le métro arrive enfin à quai et vous vous apercevez qu'il est déjà plein à ras bord de gens luisants de sueur, de transpiration et couverts de cette saleté invisible que certains appellent 'pollution'.

Dans ce genre de situation, Byakuya pense successivement à deux choses: d'abord pourquoi, mais _pourquoi, bordel, n'a-t-il pas été capable de prendre le métro précédent qui avait des sièges vides ?! _

Puis: Si je ne prends pas ce métro, je vais être en retard en cours. Et ça, il en est _totalement hors de question_. Lui, Byakuya Kuchiki, se faire remarquer par un simple_ retard ?_ Alors que sa ponctualité avait toujours été un modèle de perfection jusqu'à maintenant, allant même jusqu'à susciter l'admiration chez ses sempai ? Allons, on ne va pas marcher sur la tête non plus. Il _passera_. Dût-il pour cela faire des sacrifices d'une envergure dépassant l'imagination.

Déterminé, le jeune homme se rua dès la sortie du dernier passager dans le wagon. Ils voulaient jouer à qui serait le plus rustre ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il allait leur montrer, lui, qui il était. Il était Byakuya Kuchiki, et qu'importe son agoraphobie, il allait _passer _!!

Freud en aurait joui.

Malheureusement, comme pour beaucoup de choses dans la vie, la mise en pratique de la théorie ne se passa pas aussi bien que prévu. A peine avait-il fait un pas dans le wagon que le bras au bout duquel était la canne en bois dur de la mégère derrière lui vint s'enfoncer douloureusement dans ses reins, provoquant une étincelle fulgurante de souffrance et de haine.

Mais hélas, pas le temps de s'appesantir sur des indélicatesses de vieille dame, car déjà Byakuya était propulsé entre les sièges, puis écrasé contre le grand balèze à la coiffure en forme de couronne avec de ridicules petites clochettes au bout de chaque pique, qui lui jeta un regard mauvais par-dessus ses lunettes aux verres fumés (oui, oui, comme la voiture ! Vous avez bien suivi dites donc…).

Marmonnant une vague excuse, Byakuya tenta de s'extraire difficilement de la masse de chair qui semblait étrangement sanguinaire et cruelle, mais qui lui avait permis de s'arrêter dans sa course sans grands dommages, malgré tout. S'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux deux sièges (à sa droite et à sa gauche), Byakuya finit par se stabiliser alors que le wagon repartait dans un hurlement suffocant.

C'était _vraiment_ le jour le plus horrible de toute sa vie. Et la gamine qui le regardait avec un intérêt presque sadique aux pieds du grand balèze n'arrangeait vraiment pas la situation.

En plus, elle avait des cheveux d'un rose pétant. Pff. Ridicule.

Le métro finit par s'arrêter après que la voix chantante d'une femme anonyme peut-être alcoolique, qui sait, eut égrené le nom de la station suivante. Le balèze descendit, la petite fille sur les talons, et Byakuya poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'avançant vers la barre centrale du wagon pour se tenir machinalement.

Une multitude de personnes entra alors, et bientôt Byakuya fut repoussé et compressé de nouveau entre plusieurs personnes et dans l'impossibilité de s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit. Dans un juron mental, il se mit en position et crispa ses muscles dans l'attente du démarrage, qui ne tarda pas.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Alors que le wagon commençait à prendre de la vitesse et que Byakuya, stabilisé, se détendait lentement, le train stoppa brutalement et Byakuya se trouva projeté en arrière parmi les cris de surprise des passagers.

Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de vivre sa chute au ralenti et en un éclair il pensa successivement aux accidents cérébraux qui arrivaient aux gens qui faisaient une chute et en mourraient dans les heures suivantes, à sa famille et surtout à l'entreprise de son père, qui allait se retrouver sans patron à la mort de celui-ci (en plus il était fils unique et sa mère ménopausée, ce qui provoquerait de grandes émulsions parmi les oncles et cousins avides de prendre la direction de l'entreprise), à son diplôme universitaire qu'il n'aurait pas, à sa virginité qu'il n'aurait hélas pas perdue le jour de sa mort, contrairement à ses espérances, et à son chat Tofu, qui allait se retrouver seul au monde sans lui. Et le poisson ? Nan, Tofu s'occuperait de ne pas le laisser inactif et seul. En fait, le poisson risquait fort de ne pas faire long feu, seul avec Tofu.

Heureusement pour le poisson, et malheureusement pour Tofu qui n'allait pas pouvoir en faire son quatre-heures, la chute de Byakuya n'eut pas lieu. Des bras avaient surgi par derrière celui-ci et l'avaient empêché de s'écrouler très inélégamment au sol rendu boueux par les saletés et la pluie qui ruisselait à la surface.

Byakuya s'était raidi en attente du choc, et avait tendu les bras dans l'espoir d'accrocher quelque chose au passage. Ses mains s'étaient refermées sur le haut de ces bras et en s'écrasant contre la poitrine derrière lui il avait inspiré une fragrance délicieusement musquée, délicatement indescriptible. Tout étourdi de sentir quelque chose d'aussi bon dans un endroit aussi crasseux que le métro, il s'était redressé lentement et maladroitement, profitant sans s'en rendre compte des bras agréablement chauds qui l'entouraient avant de se retourner pour remercier l'inconnu.

Ce fut comme une renaissance.

L'homme était plutôt grand, avait des yeux tendres et très doux, couleur opaline légèrement bleutée et ses cils semblaient très fins. Lorsqu'il sourit, presque avec un sourire d'excuse, à Byakuya, celui-ci se sentit fondre comme glace au soleil. Il était le genre d'homme que l'on pouvait sans conteste qualifier de 'mignon'. Légèrement chancelant, alors qu'autour de lui la population s'animait et râlait les uns contre les autres à cause du désagrément créé par l'arrêt brutal du wagon, il tenta de se détacher lentement de l'homme qui lui faisait face et lui souriait de ce sourire si doux.

Ce qui fut très difficile, autant l'avouer. Était-ce son shampoing ou son gel corps ? L'essentiel était qu'il émanait de cet homme une odeur _très_ distrayante, voire attirante.

C'est alors que Byakuya remarqua la subtilité. L'homme avait les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. Des cheveux _blancs_. Mais vraiment _blancs_ comme de la _neige_. C'était magnifique.

Le redémarrage brutal du train projeta soudainement Byakuya de nouveau dans les bras du bel inconnu. Celui-ci referma ses bras autour du jeune homme et frôla sa tête du bout du nez. Ses cheveux se répandirent comme de l'eau sur l'épaule de Byakuya qui frissonna de délice. C'était merveilleux (et délicieusement odorant, c'était donc bien son shampoing).

Finalement ils se séparèrent et l'homme aida le plus jeune à se redresser correctement.

« **Ca va ?** »

Byakuya redressa machinalement la tête et la hocha sans trop s'en rendre compte. La voix de l'homme était grave, profonde, apaisante. Exactement le type de voix que Byakuya appréciait le plus sur cette maudite planète.

L'annonce de sa station le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Son regard se fit affolé alors que le train ralentissait pour finalement s'arrêter complètement à quai. L'homme lui toucha doucement le bras et lui fit signe d'y aller. Byakuya eut alors la force d'esprit de réagir et sortit précipitamment avant que les portes ne se referment.

En se retournant, il croisa le regard de l'homme qui avait non seulement sauvé sa vie et son honneur, mais qui avait aussi provoqué par l'odorat, le toucher et la vue une cascade de sensations et d'émotions rutilantes en lui, causant dans son moi profond une sorte de déchirure douloureusement euphorisante.

Platon aurait adoré.

Byakuya haïssait les transports en commun. Enfin, c'est du passé. Maintenant, Byakuya n'espère plus qu'un chose. C'est de revoir cet homme rencontré en ce début de décembre aux alentours de 7h45 du matin en période scolaire sur la ligne B du métro lyonnais. Vraiment.

_**Voilà !**_

_**N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis. Ben oui, tout le monde sait que les reviews rendent un auteur heureux et qu'un auteur heureux est un auteur productif…! **_

_**Ah oui, et pour ceux que ça amuse de chercher, il y a plusieurs personnages de Bleach disséminés dans l'histoire, à part Byakuya Kuchiki bien sûr… Il y en a six en tout. **_


	2. I need Rest

_**Cette fic est en rating T jusqu'à ce que je décide de comment elle va finir. **_

_**Hum, oui, vous avez bien lu, il est possible que je fasse un lemon final… Mais je m'arrangerais pour qu'on puisse lire la fic avec ou sans lemon (je pense aux âmes sensibles et jeunes, ce que j'étais il y a quelques années avant de plonger dans la débauche…nn'). **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous, les commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue !**_

**Les Transports en Commun II**

La force de l'habitude avait fini par convaincre Byakuya que les transports en commun, c'était pas si terrible que ça finalement.

Bon d'accord, en fait, c'est toujours aussi horrible, l'odeur qui pénétrait dans les narines dès que vous faisiez un pas en sous-sol, la façon dont les gens se comportaient…

Mais Byakuya avait fini par trouver pire. Et oui, pire que le pire, c'est pour dire…

Byakuya avait découvert le _shopping_. Merci déesse de l'autonomie et de la liberté, qui oblige un humble étudiant à se plonger dans les affres des magasins étouffant de chaleur.

En fait, quand il était petit, c'était les serviteurs de Byakuya qui lui achetaient ses affaires, ses culottes, ses vestes… C'est pourquoi Byakuya n'avait jamais eu de style particulier, ni d'habits particulièrement scintillant et flashant.

Malheureusement pour le corps de Byakuya, cette douce et tendre époque était révolue et à présent le jeune homme la regrettait désespérément. C'est pourquoi, devant les manches étriquées de sa veste et de son pantalon et devant le fait accompli qu'il avait _grandi, _le pauvre enfant se sentit comme pierre qui coule. Résolu de ne pas paraître devant ses camarades d'université dans un état aussi déplorable (rendez-vous compte, _on voyait ses chevilles_ !), il s'était résigné à faire appel à la seule personne susceptible de l'aider à trouver des habits convenables: cette personne était aussi fort heureusement, sa seule amie.

Seulement, depuis qu'il était arrivé en France, Byakuya s'était aperçu que _rien_ n'allait comme prévu. C'est pourquoi, après avoir demandé à son amie si elle voulait l'accompagner dans des magasins pour l'aider à s'acheter des habits et après avoir été le spectateur malgré lui d'une kyrielle d'émotions passant à la vitesse de l'éclair sur la figure de son interlocutrice (successivement une sorte de stupéfaction mal cachée, puis de l'intérêt ouvertement exhibé, ensuite une tête ressemblant horriblement à celle du donneur de journaux pervers de la sortie de métro _Garibaldi_, et enfin une sorte de figure de démence avide et pure, à glacer le sang d'effroi), il avait commencé à appréhender ce samedi après-midi qui arrivait à la vitesse de l'éclair, semblait-il.

Enfin le vendredi soir, n'en pouvant décidément plus, il s'était résigné à deux choses: d'abord, demander à son seul ami de l'accompagner afin d'éviter un carnage vestimentaire des plus prédictible. Ledit ami accepta mollement, bah, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il était quelqu'un de forcément très contrariant.

La deuxième chose que Byakuya s'appliqua à faire fut de se préparer mentalement en invoquant la protection de Kami-sama tout puissant en faisant la position du lotus. Byakuya y passa trois heures, avant de s'effondrer sur son lit et de s'endormir comme une masse.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire le lendemain matin, et peu enclin à passer ses nerfs sur son travail universitaire, Byakuya se retrouva un peu stupidement dans le métro lyonnais à observer les gens, les mœurs français qui consistaient en peu de choses à dire vrai, étant donné que chacune des personnes qui croisaient la route du japonais se détournaient aussitôt dès qu'il le voyait et se précipitaient à l'autre bout du wagon puant et grinçant.

Bientôt, le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'en fait, il adorait prendre non pas le métro souterrain mais véritablement le tramway. En effet, ce moyen de transport avait deux avantages dont le métropolitain était totalement dépourvu: d'une, Byakuya avait la possibilité d'observer les gens de façon plus réelle, étant donnée que la lumière du jour donnait d'eux un aspect beaucoup plus véridique et détaillé. La lumière artificielle souterraine du train souterrain avait quelque chose de creux et froid et donnait à Byakuya une impression de fausseté et de lâcheté à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard fuyant de ses camarades humains à l'aspect robotisé de ceux dont la routine correspond bien au dicton: métro-boulot-dodo.

D'autre part, le tramway avait cet avantage qu'était le _paysage_. A chaque fois que Byakuya se lassait de regarder les visages perpétuellement identiques des hommes et femmes qui lui faisaient face, il se retournait vers la vitre (il se mettait toujours du côté de la vitre) et observait avec un intérêt imperturbablement infatigable cette source inépuisable que constituait, assemblées, la nature, et en son sein, la créativité de l'homme.

Bref, autant dire qu'il y avait une différence notable avec les murs noirs et pourtant sensiblement sales des passages souterrains du métropolitain.

Byakuya s'était demandé plusieurs fois au cours de la matinée pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharnait à parcourir de long en large la ville en métro et en tramway. Sa raison lui disait qu'évidemment c'était pour évacuer à l'avance le stress que l'inévitable après-midi shopping allait provoquer chez lui.

Bien sûr, Byakuya ignora _totalement _la petite voix qui lui murmurait malicieusement à l'arrière du crâne que peut-être, oui peut-être, à force de quadriller tels tramways et tels métros, peut-être allait-il finalement rencontrer le bel ange qui sentait si bon, qui sait ? Oui, qui sait ? _Qui sait ? _

La jeune fille à sa droite poussa un 'Eêêêkkkk !!' de stupeur quand Byakuya laissa brutalement et plusieurs fois tomber sa tête sur le panneau en verre en face d'eux, dans des grognements et des _bonk !_ sonores.

« **Euh… Monsieur, vous allez bien ?** »

« **Hmphf…** »

« **Vous voulez descendre ici ? La clinique Saint Joseph est toute proche…** »

« **…** »

Voilà, maintenant il passait pour fou furieux. Evidemment.

La jeune fille finit par se lever après un dernier regard compatissant et elle disparut derrière les portes du tram qui redémarra.

Byakuya se surprit à penser qu'elle était plutôt jolie, avec ses grands yeux bleu acier et sa petite taille. Il aurait adoré avoir une sœur comme elle.

Ce fut quand le clocher sonna treize heures que Byakuya se rappela finalement la raison de sa présence hors de son appartement et c'est en traînant les pieds qu'il s'acheta un panini et une boisson à côté de l'université. Il avait rendez-vous à treize heures trente près du fleuve, c'est-à-dire sur les quais qui se trouvaient entre les universités et l'eau boueuse.

« **Yo, Byakuya. Tu es le premier, quelle surprise… **(Byakuya repéra _évidemment_ le gros sarcasme qui filtrait à travers le ton semi-aimable) »

L'interpellé jeta un coup d'œil indifférent à l'interpellant, avant de se re-concentrer sur son panini tiédissant.

« **Shunsui. Tu n'est pas dernier pour une fois, quelle grande surprise…** »

Le ton morne et plein de morgue du jeune héritier amena un rictus sur les lèvres du nouveau venu.

« **Tu sais où on va ?** »

« **Hum… Elle a parlé d'un lieu saint…** »

Silence.

« **Hein ?** »

Ils échangèrent un regard de totale incompréhension pour l'un, et d'une indifférence à peine marquée pour l'autre.

Un pigeon vint se poser aux pieds de Byakuya qui l'observa un instant avec intérêt. Le piaf fit quelques pas sautillant sur ses moignons (ben oui, les pigeons lyonnais n'ont plus de serres à force de marcher trop près des voitures et des piétons peu précautionneux, c'est bien connu), et se mit à picorer quelques miettes du panini tombées au sol.

Byakuya pendant un instant éprouva comme un sentiment de compassion envers l'oiseau qui lui ressemblait tant: écrasé impitoyablement par tous, contraint de dépendre de l'homme pour survivre…

« **Byakuya ? Tu te sens bien ?** »

Shunsui regardait avec effarement son ami habituellement rigoureusement rigide, dont les yeux actuellement brillaient de plein de pitites étoiles pleines d'amour alors qu'il regardait affectueusement l'oiseau qui picorait les miettes de son sandwich. Byakuya finit par s'asseoir sur ses talons, murmurant des mots de réconfort et émiettant de petits morceaux de son panini à l'attention de l'aimable piaf.

Bouche bée, Shunsui finit par s'apercevoir que les gens les regardaient bizarrement et murmuraient entre eux. Il s'éloigna de trois pas de son ami, faisant mine d'ignorer qui il était, se contentant de siffloter nerveusement et d'éviter tout contact visuel avec la forme ramassée de Byakuya.

Le pouffement de rire discret d'un enfant parmi les promeneurs le poussa malgré lui à tourner son regard vers son ami et il se figea d'horreur.

« **Byakuya…** »

« **Hum ?** »

« **Il a chié sur ta chaussure.** »

Le juron sonore et le coup de pied qui balança le pigeon dans le fleuve rassurèrent in-extrémis Shunsui sur l'état mental de son ami. Il s'empressa de suivre celui-ci alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un toilette public, le fou rire gagnant rapidement ses lèvres alors que le jeune homme jurait de plus belle, essuyant sa chaussure sur l'herbe à plusieurs endroits et finissant par aggraver l'état de celle-ci au final.

Shunsui était définitivement soulagé; le vrai Byakuya Kuchiki était de retour.

« **Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ?** »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue et grognèrent en cœur, l'un parce qu'il était sur le point de s'étouffer de rire, l'autre parce qu'une envie de meurtre commençait à poindre dans son esprit.

« **Un pigeon lui a- hahaha !! Un pigeon lui a chié dessus !! Uuhhhhhuhhhuh- keuf keuf… Héhéhé…!!** »

« **La ferme Shunsui. Bonjour Yoruichi. Aurais-tu un mouchoir je te prie ?** »

« **Un pigeon ? Hé, nan, mais laisse comme ça, j'ai une super idée ! Shunsui va passer devant toi dans les magasins et crier 'crotte de pigeon derrière moi !' à chaque personne qu'on verra, comme ça on pourra aller où on voudra !!** »

Le hurlement de rire de Shunsui (on aurait dit une hyène…) additionné à ce ravissant petit discours provoqua dans l'esprit de Byakuya une surchauffe momentanée et une brutale et immédiate envie de double-meurtre.

« **Va mourir Shihouin…** »

La jeune fille éclata de rire et tendit un jeune homme au mouchoir… Euh non, un mouchoir au jeune homme, alors qu'un Shunsui plié en deux lui racontait l'extraordinaire scène qui avait eu lieu sous ses yeux entre Byakuya et feu le pigeon quelques instants plus tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que tout le monde se fut calmé et nettoyé pour certains, le deux garçons s'adressèrent à la jeune fille dans le but de savoir où elle comptait les emmener.

Etant donné que Yoruichi et Shunsui était dans cette ville depuis trois mois de plus que Byakuya, qui pour l'instant y était depuis deux semaines, ils avaient par conséquent plus d'expérience de la ville que Byakuya lui-même.

Mais il était inévitablement vrai que Yoruichi était celle qui s'était le plus baladée dans la ville, étant d'un naturelle plus sociable et communicatif que Shunsui.

« **On va à la Part-Dieu.** »

La déclaration eut un effet plus ou moins impressionnant sur les deux personnages: le premier, le plus petit, haussa un sourcil et informa bien aimablement la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas demandé à venir en France dans le but de devenir prêtre, alors que l'autre éclatait de nouveau de rire, s'accrochant malgré lui au socle de la statue à côté de laquelle il était.

Dans un soupir légèrement consterné, Yoruichi informa Byakuya que le centre commercial de la Part-Dieu était loin d'être un truc religieux, bien au contraire fort heureusement…

Une heure plus tard, les trois amis étaient devant la boutique Celio et Byakuya sentit momentanément son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

« **Bon, je reviens, je vais faire un tour quelque part, Shunsui je te charge de lui trouver des trucs pas trop ringards s'il-te-plaît, merci, ne payez pas avant que je sois revenue.** »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, la jeune fille disparu dans la foule compacte. Nerveusement, Byakuya se rapprocha de Shunsui et frissonna de la tête aux pieds lorsque qu'un groupe particulièrement bruyant d'adolescents passa en trombe comme au travers d'eux, sortant de la boutique Celio.

« **Ne me dit pas que nous sommes obligés de rentrer dans ce… dans cette… boutique de l'horreur.** »

La main voulue paternelle de Shunsui s'abattit sur l'épaule de Byakuya, faisant grimacer celui-ci de douleur.

« **Très bien, je ne dirais rien alors. Mais accroche-toi dans ce cas.** »

Bientôt, Byakuya se retrouva avec tout un tas de vêtements dans les bras et poussé pas Shunsui, il s'engouffra dans une vaste cabine heureusement libre.

Poussé par la curiosité, Byakuya commença hardiment à mettre divers habits, mais au fur et à mesure de l'essayage, il lui sembla qu'il devenait de plus en plus pâle.

Non, vraiment, c'était impossible. Ne connaissant pas les tailles françaises, Byakuya n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'estimer son poids en fonction du reflet que qui renvoyait la vitre. Mais là était le hic. Le pauvre enfant ne s'était jamais vu aussi grand et disproportionné (évidemment, il était de notoriété commune que les glaces des magasins déformaient les gens, mais quand même…).

D'où sortaient ces hanches saillantes, ces jambes démesurées et ce… torse ?! Non, c'était plus qu'un torse, c'était des seins dont la forme masculine indéniable soulignait le fait qu'il avait non seulement grandi en taille, mais qu'il avait aussi évoluer de façon hormonale.

Horrifié, Byakuya stoppa net dans ses mouvements. Hormonal ? Mais alors… _Il était en pleine puberté_ ??

Oh, misère de l'homme sans Dieu…

De désespoir et d'accablement, le jeune homme s'écroula contre la paroi de la cabine dans un _thud !_ peu discret et se laissa glisser au sol.

Il avait entendu _tellement_ de choses sur la puberté… Il avait _vu_ aussi. Ses camarades de classe qui se métamorphosaient, regardaient les jolies filles, ricanaient bêtement, prenaient des boutons… Oh non, _tout_ sauf les boutons…

Ils étaient tous progressivement devenus des bêtes prêtes à se reproduire. Enfin sauf Shunsui. Non, Shunsui avait toujours plus ou moins été un animal en chaleur, Byakuya n'avait donc pas vu de changement significatif dans le comportement du jeune homme à la puberté, si ce n'est plus de lassitude (causant d'ailleurs son redoublement par deux fois).

« **Ahem… Byakuya ? Je peux voir ce que ça donne ?** »

Attendez un peu… Il avait trouvé une fille jolie un peu plus tôt dans le tram… Était-ce la faute à la puberté ?? Non, il ne suffisait pas de prendre du poil au menton pour pouvoir juger de ce qui semble être beau ou moche… N'est-ce pas ?

« **Ah ouais, c'est pas mal ce T-shirt…** »

Byakuya fit un bond de deux mètres en entendant la voix de Shunsui toute proche de son oreille gauche.

« **Que… Shunsui ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, abruti ?** »

« **Tu était drôlement silencieux, alors je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être t'aider à t'examiner.** »

Byakuya, pendant un instant, ressentit comme une once de soulagement face au visage inquiet de son ami et il finit par se relever.

« **Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'affoler. Le pantalon ?** »

« **Ca va. Mais en noir, c'est un peu… Tu voudrais pas essayer du bleu plutôt ?** »

« **Hum…** »

« **Ok, j'ai compris, je vais te le chercher.** »

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini les différents essayages, les deux compères se dirigèrent vers la caisse avec un soulagement manifeste. D'un accord silencieux, ils avaient décidé que c'était le premier, mais aussi le dernier magasin qu'ils faisaient.

Malheureusement, ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« **Alors les garçons, vous avez choisi ?** »

En observant son amie et les paquets qui l'entouraient, Byakuya comprit alors que le véritable but de la jeune fille depuis sa proposition avait été de faire _son_ shopping avant tout et optionnellement d'aider Byakuya à avoir du goût dans ses choix.

« **Aller, montrez-moi tout ça… Hum… Ca, c'est pas mal, ça, ça peut aller, ça, bof, ça, sexy, j'ai hâte de le voir sur toi, tu le mettras lundi et ça… C'est du noir. Va me le changer contre du orange.** »

« **Non.** »

« **Pff. Du marron alors. Tu as vu tout le noir qu'il y a dans tes vêtements ?? En plus, c'est pas tous les mêmes noirs !!** »

« **… Bon, d'accord.** »

Quelques minutes plus tard, à la sortie du magasin, Yoruichi se tourna vers ses amis et s'exclama qu'elle avait soif. Evidemment, les deux garçons acquiescèrent.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient un endroit où s'asseoir, Byakuya se sentit brusquement tiré derrière une sorte de kiosque à glaces. Il ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour protester et se défendre.

« **Chut ! Si tu cries, elle va s'apercevoir qu'on ne la suit plus… Et si on continue avec elle, on est parti pour encore au moins cinq magasins comme celui qu'on vient de faire !!** »

Byakuya referma la bouche et suivit Shunsui en courant le plus vite possible, malgré les sacs qui l'oppressaient.

Ils atteignirent finalement une boutique discrète et étrange du point de vue de Byakuya.

« **Bon, écoute Byakuya. Ceci est la dernière boutique qu'on va faire. Mais laisse-moi te rassurer tout de suite, ce sera beaucoup moins fatiguant que la première. Ici, on va te faire un costume sur mesure, avec nœud papillon et tout le bazar. Tu en auras besoin dans les soirées bientôt.** »

Soupir.

Ils poussèrent la porte et Byakuya sentit soudain toute la tension accumulée sur ses épaules fondre doucement jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Ici, pas de musique en fond sonore, juste le silence, épais, lustré, discret. Pas de couleurs flashant non plus, juste de discrets modèles de _smoking_ ou de _costard_, comme disent les français.

La boutique en soi était moyennement vaste et la moquette beige qui ornait le sol calfeutrait leurs pas de façon très naturelle. C'était un véritable havre de paix et le ventilateur qui tournait doucement dans un coin projetait un agréable petit courant d'air sur les nouveaux venus.

« **Bon retour parmi nous, monsieur Kyoraku. Désirez-vous de nouvelles mensurations cette fois-ci ?** »

« **Je viens pour un ami. Il a besoin d'un costume pour les soirées universitaires. Vous pouvez vous occuper de lui tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?** »

« **Bien sûr, monsieur Kyoraku !** »

La vendeuse attrapa la main droite de Byakuya et le vendeur sa main gauche. Dans un tourbillon légèrement précipité, Byakuya se retrouva bientôt debout sur un tabouret, en T-shirt et pantalon, les bras écartés comme ceux du petit Jésus su sa croix, légèrement abasourdi alors que le duo commençait à prendre ses proportions à l'aide d'un ruban-mètre.

« **Hé, Sentarou, Kyione… Ukitake est là ?** »

« **Oui monsieur, dans l'arrière-boutique comme d'habitude.** »

« **Ok. Je te rejoins quand ce sera fini, Byakuya.** »

Et il disparu derrière un rideau au fond du magasin.

Byakuya eut un coup d'œil étonné. _Ukitake ? _Qui était-ce ?

_**Ooohhh, que de suuusspennnsss !! XD**_

_**Restons calme. Avez-vous repéré les différents personnages de Bleach présents ? Bon, évidemment, à part ceux qui sont nommés… Bon, euh, en fait, il n'y a cette fois-ci qu'un seul personnage de Bleach à deviner. Il est facile… **_

_**Ah oui et pour le chapitre précédent, j'espère que vous avez tous vu, dans l'ordre: Matsumoto, Yamamoto, Ichimaru, Kenpachi, Yachiru et Ukitake ? **_

_**Si oui, bravo ! \o/**_

_**Histoire à suivre… **_


	3. I need Renewal

_**Troisième partie des Transports en Commun façon Bleach. Bonne lecture ! **_

**Les Transports en Commun III**

Devant le comptoir de la boutique silencieuse, Byakuya sortit calmement son portefeuille. A côté de la vieille caisse enregistreuse, il y avait une étrange horloge. Elle égrenait les secondes d'un son étouffé, et son pendule bougeait lentement, de façon presque hypnotisant. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'un cheveu traînait sur le comptoir. Il le prit entre ses doigts, et l'examina attentivement. Il était blanc comme de la neige.

Un mouvement derrière lui brisa le charme créé par l'horloge et le cheveu et il se retourna pour voir que Shunsui était là, son habituel air fatigué sur le visage, mais ses yeux toujours aussi prévenants.

Les deux petits vendeurs lui montrèrent le patron du costume et il approuva d'un signe de tête, son regard perçant traînant légèrement sur les mensurations annotées dans la marge. Byakuya paya, les remercia et sortit de la boutique.

Aussitôt, les bruits de la foule et des conversations les entourèrent à nouveau et Byakuya se sentit comme agressé par les gens une fois de plus, le fantôme de son agoraphobie montrant son affreux nez de façon ostentatoire. Il se tourna vers Shunsui et s'aperçut que celui-ci regardait ses hanches avec grand intérêt.

« **Un problème ?** »

« **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tes hanches soient plus larges que les miennes. Ca peut être utile, parfois, mais dans ton cas, toi qui est très fin, ce n'est vraiment pas remarquable physiquement assez étonnamment. Ca doit aussi être parce que tu portes habituellement ta chemise lâchée sur tes hanches…** »

Byakuya resta un instant bouche bée, puis il cacha un micro-sourire d'amusement. Shunsui n'avait jamais parlé autant, surtout sur un sujet aussi futile…

« **Shunsui… Ukitake, c'est un vieil homme ?** »

« **Nan, juste un vieil ami de l'université. Avant que tu n'arrives, nous étions en cours ensemble, il y a trois ans. Mais depuis il a monté une boutique de costumes et il semblerait que ça marche assez bien.** »

Silence.

« **Tu es bien bavard aujourd'hui.** »

« **Ca m'a fait plaisir de le revoir. »**

Silence.

« **Viens. Il faut que nous trouvions Yoruichi.** »

Dans l'arrière-boutique de la boutique:

« **Kyyaaa !! Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon ! Vous auriez dû le voir patron, il avait des fesses trop trop trop jolies ! Bien rondes et tout… Et des hanches plutôt larges avec ça ! Vous auriez vraiment dû venir le voir ! C'était vraiment le bishônen par exellence !** »

Sourire amusé.

« **Allons, allons, ça ne se fait pas de reluquer les clients, Kyione. Passe-moi ses mensurations que j'y jette un coup d'œil avant de le classer.** »

« **Tout de suite patron !!** »

Il prit la pochette entre ses doigts, l'ouvrit, étala les feuillets et fit signe à ses deux subordonnés qu'ils pouvaient disposer.

Son index glissa inconsciemment sur la hanche droite du modèle dessiné de face alors qu'il lisait les mensurations dans la marge.

« **C'est vrai qu'il a des hanches assez larges pour son poids et sa taille… Et les épaules aussi…** »

Soupir songeur. Il rangea les feuilles et posa le dossier sur un tas précis du bureau.

« **Aller, au boulot !** »

Byakuya s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. Un air presque horrifié passa sur son visage habituellement de marbre. Il attrapa la manche de Shunsui et le tira en arrière.

« **Shunsui…** »

Le jeune homme se retourna et observa son ami. Il avait les joues légèrement empourprées et la main qui s'agrippait à son pull tremblait légèrement.

« **Shunsui… Je suis désolé…** »

Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Shunsui fut légèrement ému pendant un instant et lui fit un sourire doux. Byakuya était vraiment mignon quand il montrait autre chose que son habituel visage de marbre.

**« Oui Byakuya ?** »

Il avait parlé en murmurant pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« **J'ai besoin…** »

L'inquiétude se saisit soudainement de lui et il attrapa la main du jeune homme tout en le pressant de parler rapidement.

« **Oui ?** »

« **J'ai besoin… de slips et de boxers.** »

Silence.

« **Hein ? C'est une blague ? On sort de chez Celio !** »

« **Il n'y en avait pas.** »

Silence.

« **Bon, bah allons en chercher. Mais t'aurais pu y penser plus tôt !** »

« **Je te paierais une bière si tu m'aides.** »

Silence.

« **Deux bières.** »

« **Marché conclu.** »

Vingt minutes plus tard, un Byakuya et un Shunsui épuisés s'écroulèrent sur les sièges juste devant le métro.

« **Byakuya ! Shunsui ! Mais où est-ce que vous étiez passés ? Je me suis inquiétée pour vous toute l'après-midi !** »

Les deux garçons grognèrent en chœur et Yoruichi soupira devant leur air pitoyable, finissant par leur tendre deux bouteilles d'Evian.

Les exclamations de remerciement lui firent lever les yeux au ciel dans un deuxième soupir et ils grimpèrent tous trois dans le wagon qui _heureusement _disposait de places libres, dans lesquelles ils s'écroulèrent.

« **Yoruichi. J'ai promis une bière à Shunsui, est-ce que tu en veux une aussi ?** »

« **Avec plaisir.** »

« **Je croyais qu'on avait dit deux ?** »

« **Ouais, ouais.** »

Alors que le métro grondant et crachant faisait son chemin jusqu'à l'habitation de Byakuya, celui-ci scannait leur wagon et celui d'à côté à travers la vitre, à la recherche bien évidemment de son mystérieux homme aux cheveux blancs. Il ne remarqua personne à part un aveugle à la peau sombre tenant en laisse un drôle de gros chien roux aux yeux jaunes (on aurait dit un renard), ainsi qu'un couple englué l'un à l'autre, dont l'homme d'ailleurs semblait chauve comme un vrai chauve.

Le train fit trois stations avant d'embarquer dans leur wagon un troupeau de nouveaux personnages plutôt bruyants. Le roux aux cheveux longs surtout gueulait tellement fort que Byakuya en avait les oreilles qui sifflaient.

Pendant quelque minutes, il supplia mentalement tous les dieux qu'il connaissait dans toutes les langues possibles de les faire taire alors que les joyeux lycéens deux sièges devant riaient, s'esclaffaient bruyamment jusqu'à ce que des sifflement se firent entendre.

Byakuya avait baissé les yeux sur sa montre pendant quelques minutes ( huit heures cinquante, il était quand même un peu tôt pour être bourré), et lorsqu'il la releva il resta estomaqué devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le jeune roux, apparemment ennuyé par le fait que son camarade au 69 tatoué sur la joue gueule plus fort que lui, avait attrapé la taille d'un jeune blond à la mèche bizarrement arrangée et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, ou plutôt lui dévorait les amygdales, ce qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas ennuyer le blond outre-mesure.

Allons bon, ce n'est pas au Japon qu'il aurait vu un truc pareil.

Le métro s'arrêta et la bande descendit bruyamment, accompagnée du couple avec le chauve. A la gauche de Byakuya, Shunsui laissa échapper un _gasp !_ de surprise et lui donna un coup de coude.

« **T'as vu la personne avec le chauve ? C'est un mec !** »

Surpris, Byakuya se pencha légèrement en avant et se rendit compte que oui, en effet, la personne aux cheveux noirs coupés en carré était bel et bien un homme, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

A la station suivante, les trois jeunes gens sortirent du wagon, laissant derrière eux l'aveugle et son chien, un aveugle étrange d'ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que la justice avait disparu de ce bas-monde, allez savoir pourquoi…

Les trois compères se prirent une bière à l'appartement de Byakuya, puis les deux autres finirent par rentrer chez eux.

Resté seul, Byakuya se déshabilla rapidement et s'écroula dans son lit. Malheureusement, une fois encore, Morphée s'obstina à lui échapper.

Longtemps il resta allongé, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond, les oreilles tendues vers l'extérieur bruyant mais néanmoins assourdi par les battants fermés de la fenêtre. Il pleuvait des cordes et les klaxons enragés et lointains des voitures amplifiaient le volume sonore général d'une façon inlassablement épuisante.

Byakuya s'était souvent demandé à quoi ça ressemblait, l'amour. Ou tout du moins le coup de foudre. Plus jeune, il avait souvent regardé à la dérobée, derrière les battants de la fenêtre du grenier, les petites filles des servantes qui jouaient sous un arbre à l'arrière du jardin. Un jour, des garçons étaient venus les embêter. La moyenne d'âge chez les unes comme chez les autres devait être approximativement de 8 ans.

Bykuya se souvenait avoir envié les petites filles des servantes qui avaient alors eut la possibilité de jouer avec les fils du fermier. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû plutôt, à cette époque, jalouser les garçons de pouvoir jouer avec d'aussi mignonnes petites filles.

Au fil du temps, Byakuya ne s'était jamais posé beaucoup de questions sur lui-même. D'une façon semblable, il ne s'était jamais regardé dans un miroir. Parfois il voyait son reflet dans des vitrines de magasins, mais il n'avait jamais réellement pris la peine de se regarder entièrement.

Il se leva soudain et s'approcha de la vitre. On y voyait l'extérieur hélas. Byakuya ouvrit les battants, referma les volets, referma les battants et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Il s'approcha de la vitre et s'aperçut qu'il pouvait se voir clairement à présent.

Il était nu. La vitre s'arrêtait un peu en dessous de son nombril et il examina pensivement ses traits de visage en premier lieux. Passant sa main sous sa mâchoire, il s'aperçu qu'elle était assez fine, alors qu'au contraire son regard froid et clair le mettait lui-même mal-à-l'aise.

On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était le portrait craché de sa mère et Byakuya était contraint à présent de s'apercevoir que c'était vrai. Il avait le même nez, la même bouche, les cheveux de la même couleur qu'elle. Tout ce qui différait était ses yeux, ces deux grandes orbes bleu métallique qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage.

En descendant plus bas, il s'aperçut que ses épaules s'étaient développées et élargies, bien que son buste resta fin mais musclé cependant. Merci la natation, songea-t-il. D'ailleurs, il devrait aller s'entraîner demain, vu qu'il avait omis d'y aller aujourd'hui pour des raisons complètement dépendantes de sa volonté.

C'était vrai qu'il avait des hanches assez larges. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais fait attention jusqu'à maintenant… Hum, il aurait été une femme, on lui aurait dit que ça lui aurait été problématique lors de l'accouchement, mais là… Ce n'était pas un défaut, indéniablement.

Bykuya prit une chaise qu'il positionna devant la vitre et grimpa dessus.

Bon, il avait des jambes vraiment longues. Et du duvet sur les mollets. Inutile de mentionner ce qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Non, vraiment, inutile.

Il redescendit de la chaise, la rangea sous la table, rouvrit fenêtres et volets et s'appuya contre la balustrade. Il pleuvait toujours autant et pourtant il éprouvait une agréable sensation de chaleur.

Le pluie le lavait sans le toucher, elle le purgeait de sa découverte de lui-même et le poussait à s'accepter tel qu'il était dès à présent.

Ce fut comme une renaissance, une fois encore. Byakuya regarda le ciel et le ciel fut témoin de sa supplique silencieuse.

Il voulait trouver quelqu'un pour lui. Si possible quelqu'un avec des cheveux blancs et longs, des yeux couleur opaline et une odeur exquise. Cette personne-là en fait.

Il faisait froid dehors. Byakuya frissonna légèrement dans son pull épais et tout neuf et sous sa capuche de tissu. Le paysage était morne et gris et il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait les regards des lampadaires sur lui.

En quelques minutes, il se retrouva dans la bouche de métro Monplaisir-Lumière, direction Gare de Vaise. Il était un peu plus de minuit vingt et le métro étonnamment silencieux s'arrêta en glissant tel un cygne devant Byakuya. Il était vide de tous passagers et le jeune homme en profita pour se mettre tout devant, les yeux fixés sur le tunnel qui lui faisait face: l'avantage d'un métro entièrement automatisé, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas la cabine du conducteur pour lui boucher la vue.

Le wagon repartit en toussotant légèrement, et Byakuya appuya son front contre la vitre avant, plongeant mentalement vers les profondeurs nocturnes, comme avalé par le tunnel. Il avait l'impression d'aller trop vite, de tomber en avant, sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit.

En fait, il avait l'impression de tomber depuis qu'il était né, depuis qu'il savait qu'à 21 ans, il reprendrait la prestigieuse entreprise de son père, mais aussi qu'il deviendrait le légitime chef de la plus grande organisation yakuza du Japon. Il aurait alors pour tâche de diriger plusieurs personnes d'une part de façon officielle et d'autre part de façon officieuse, en particulier pour les affaires sombres et secrètes que son père avait l'habitude de démêlées de façon discrète, rapide et efficace, en supprimant telle ou telle personne par exemple.

Byakuya détestait la perspective d'un tel futur, qui se dessinait de plus en plus nettement et fatalement à ses yeux. Et s'il disparaissait dans la nature ? En France, il serait plus difficile de le trouver qu'au Japon.

Soupir. Il avait tellement de rêves qu'il voulait réaliser. Il voulait mordre dans la vie comme on croque dans une pomme, il voulait être libre jusqu'à sa mort.

Le métro ralenti pour la troisième fois et la voix chantante de l'habituelle jeune femme déclara la station Saxe-Gambetta, donnant accès à la ligne B en direction de Stade de Gerland _ou_ en direction de Charpennes en passant par Gare Part-Dieu.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Byakuya entendit distinctement des pas hésitants entrant dans le wagon. Les portes se refermèrent après les trois _bip_ habituels et le wagon repartit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le parfum de l'homme qui s'assit à sa gauche que Byakuya émergea brutalement de ses sombres pensées.

Non… Ce n'était pas possible. A minuit trente ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Byakuya tourna lentement la tête à sa gauche et son regard demeura captivé par les longs cheveux blancs qui dansaient, complètement lâchés, sur l'épaule de son voisin. L'odeur, l'exquise odeur, c'était lui, c'était ses cheveux, c'était… c'était ses yeux.

Byakuya se redressa en se frottant le front légèrement. Les yeux, qui étaient couleur vert sombre cette fois-ci étonnamment, riaient devant son air abasourdi et bientôt ce fut le sourire tendrement amusé de l'autre qui fit rougir le jeune homme, provoquant du même coup une sorte de frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« **Vous ?** »

« **Moi. Je suis étonné de voir un étudiant universitaire dans le métro à cette heure-ci… Cherchais-tu quelqu'un ?** »

Byakuya s'empourpra encore plus au ton malicieux de l'homme et piqué au vif, il rétorqua aussitôt.

« **Pas du tout. C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Par contre vous, on peut se demander ce que vous faîtes dans le métro à cette heure-ci, une heure où seuls les fêtards sont de sortie.** »

Byakuya regretta aussitôt ses paroles. C'était la première fois qu'il engageait la conversation avec le mystérieux homme aux cheveux blancs et il avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'il l'insultait déjà. Il avait toujours fait ça avec tout le monde, un peu dans une tentative de protection de lui-même et jusqu'à présent, seules deux personnes avaient survécu à cette façade hargneuse: Shunsui et Yoruichi.

A sa plus grande surprise, l'homme aux cheveux blancs éclata de rire.

« **La première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis dit que tu étais le genre de personne qui mordait quand on l'approchait de trop près. J'avais raison en fait !** »

« **… Je suis désolé. Je ne comptais pas vous attaquer, ni même critiquer ce que vous faîtes de vos soirées.** »

Le ton plein de remords et la façon dont Byakuya se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en détournant la tête provoqua une folle envie de rire chez l'autre personnage.

« **Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. Si je devais tenir rigueur de tout ce qu'on me dit, je ne m'en sortirais pas de toute façon…** »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant, alors que le métro s'arrêtait puis repartait à nouveau. Byakuya, les yeux à demi-fermés, profitait discrètement de la fragrance délicate qu'émettait son vis-à-vis, jusqu'à ce qu'il rouvre les yeux lorsque celui-ci se remit à parler.

« **En fait, je ne sors pas du tout d'une fête. Je suis un travailleur libéral et il y a des soirs où je suis tellement pris dans mon travail que je ne me rends compte qu'il est si tard que lorsque mon ventre me réclame sa pitance.** »

Byakuya haussa sourcil amusé.

« **Quel est votre métier ?** »

« **Je suis une sorte de couturier. Je tiens une boutique à Part-Dieu. En fait, ce soir je croyais que j'allais pouvoir sortir plus tôt mais j'ai eu un client de dernière minute, donc je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de commencer à mesurer les longueurs de tissu qui me seraient nécessaire. Malheureusement, le client en question a des hanches et des épaules plutôt larges par rapport à sa taille, du coup ça risque de poser des problèmes pour la fabrication du costume.** »

Byakuya s'était littéralement pétrifié sur place. A la mention 'hanches et épaules larges', il avait _enfin_ percuté. L'homme aux cheveux blancs parlait de _lui._ De son futur costume dont il devait être quelques minutes plus tôt en train de faire le patron !

Byakuya était devenu pâle comme un linge. L'homme le remarqua, et se pencha vers lui avec inquiétude.

« **Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es livide.** »

« **Vous êtes… Vous êtes Ukitake ?** »

« **… Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?** »

« **… Shunsui m'a dit que c'était votre nom.** »

Silence.

Ukitake cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilé.

« **Tu connais Shunsui ??** »

« **Nous étudions la même chose, à l'université, dans la même classe.** »

« **Oh… Et euh… Dans quel contexte t'a-t-il parlé de moi ?** »

« **Après l'essayage de cette après-midi à une boutique de costume.** »

Silence.

« **Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que tu es le client de dernière minute sur lequel je travaillais il y a encore quelques temps ?** »

« **Il semblerait, oui.** »

Silence.

« **Je m'appelle Kuchiki Byakuya. Enchanté.** »

« **Ukitake Jûshiro. Ravi.** »

Silence. Byakuya remua faiblement sur son siège. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser de joie. Son étrange et mystérieux homme à l'allure d'un ange était ni plus ni moins le propriétaire du magasin de _costards_ dans lequel Shunsui l'avait traîné. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient forcément se revoir.

« **Où habites-tu ?** »

« **Près de la bouche de métro Monplaisir-Lumière.** »

Silence.

« **Et où dors-tu cette nuit, si ce n'est pas impoli de demander ?** »

« **Chez moi j'espère.** »

« **Tu vas rentrer à pied par cette pluie ??** »

« **Euh… Non, je pensais prendre le métro.** »

Silence.

« **Mais il est minuit trente. Nous sommes dans le dernier métro se déplaçant sur cette ligne avant demain matin cinq heures.** »

Silence.

« **Ah. Bon et bien je vais rentrer à pied je suppose.** »

D'un seul coup, Byakuya s'était trouvé très stupide. Et il avait du mal à cacher sa honte de s'être fait avoir sur un truc aussi ridicule. Le visage orienté vers la vitre, il sentait qu'il allait passer une nuit difficile sous la pluie.

« **C'est stupide. Il tombe des cordes. Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi comme ça. Même avec un parapluie, tu seras trempé en moins de deux. Tu peux dormir chez moi pour cette nuit si tu veux.** »

« **Je ne peux pas accepter. C'est très gentil, mais je me débrouillerais très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas.** »

A l'annonce de la station Vieux-Lyon pendant son discours, Byakuya s'était levé, en même temps qu'Ukitake.

« **Byakuya…** »

« **Ca ira.** »

Ils sortirent du wagon et s'acheminèrent silencieusement vers les escaliers qui montaient à la surface. Plus ils montaient et plus le bruit de l'eau qui tombait se répercutait jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Arrivés à la dernière marche, ils s'immobilisèrent tous deux.

Le ciel pleurait tellement qu'il était impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit à moins de vingt centimètres. L'eau martelait interminablement les cuirasses des voitures et les égouts débordaient littéralement. Ils restèrent un instant à contempler les ravages provoqués par la pluie, puis Ukitake se tourna vers Byakuya.

« **Prends mon parapluie. J'ai vu que tu n'en avais pas et il est hors de question que je te laisse partir comme tu es sous une pluie aussi torrentielle.** »

« **… Je vous le rapporterais lundi matin à votre lieu de travail, sans faute.** »

Ukitake eut un petit sourire triste, ouvrit son sac et se mit à farfouiller dedans. Soudain il s'immobilisa et se retourna vers le quai, qui était vide.

« **Oh non… Je crois que je l'ai laissé dans le métro.** »

Silence.

« **Ce n'est pas grave.** **Je ferais sans. Mais il vous faudra venir à la première heure demain pour le récupérer.**»

« **Il est hors de question que tu rentres comme ça. Tu viens chez moi. Et ne discute pas, je te l'interdis.** »

Face au ton autoritaire d'Ukitake, Byakuya se sentit légèrement rougir.

« **Non, vraiment, je ne…** »

« **Je ne suis pas un pédophile, Byakuya. Je ne te ferais rien. Par contre, étant donné que tu es mon client, je ne peux décemment pas te laisser comme ça sous la pluie. Aller, apprête-toi à courir.** »

« **Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez un pédophile.** »

Sur cette réplique bougonne, Ukitake se mit à rire. Il avait un rire absolument délicieux et Byakuya se sentit rougir encore plus furieusement en l'écoutant. L'autre lui attrapa la main et se mit à courir à toute vitesse en zigzaguant sous la pluie, la main tiède de Byakuya dans la sienne et son sac dans l'autre.

_**A suivre! **_

_**Il y a sept personnages de Bleach disséminés dans ce chapitre cette fois-ci et je suppose que tout le monde avait reconnu Rukia Kuchiki au chapitre précédent… XD **_


	4. I need Heat

_**Ah là là, on arrive bientôt à la conclusion, j'en ai peur… Nan je blague ! Enfin, il doit rester trois chapitres avant la fin, donc…**_

_**Partie quatre, bonne lecture !**_

**Les Transports en Commun IV**

Lorsqu'ils échouèrent, haletants, dans le hall d'entrée d'un vieil immeuble, Byakuya grelottait de froid. Ils avaient couru peut-être bien cinq minutes à perdre haleine sous la pluie et Byakuya avait rapidement senti l'humidité et le froid couler sous ses vêtements, le gelant jusqu'à la moelle.

Ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau s'étaient glissés insidieusement entre la naissance de son cou et son pull, provoquant de réguliers frissons dans sa poitrine et son dos. Le jeune homme avait vraiment l'impression que même sa température interne avait chutée de quelques degrés. Seul son cœur restait chaud, étouffant de chaleur et de bonheur à dire vrai, un peu comme sa main nichée dans celle d'Ukitake.

En levant les yeux, Byakuya eut pendant quelques secondes l'envie de rire face à la tête que celui-ci faisait. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient complètement trempés et de l'eau dégoulinait de ses tempes jusque sous son menton et sa bouche. Byakuya eut du mal à ne pas observer fixement le déplacement d'une goutte d'eau partant des cils de l'homme, passant sur sa joue rebondie avant d'atteindre le coin de sa bouche. Byakuya resta estomaqué en voyant soudainement une langue taquine sortir et attraper la goutte pour l'avaler.

Le rire mélodieux d'Ukitake le sortit de ses pensées honteusement perverses découlant du trajet de la goutte.

« **Haha, tu verrais ta tête, on dirait un petit chat sortant du ventre de sa mère !** »

Byakuya sentit la chaleur du rougissement monter jusque ses joues et il fusilla l'homme du regard, très vexé.

« **Attendez de vous voir, vous rirez après.** »

Ukitake se mit à rire de plus belle et Byakuya s'accorda un micro-sourire.

« **Allez viens, j'habite dans un studio au quatrième, alors prépare tes jambes !** »

Byakuya soupira et suivit son nouvel ami qui commençait à monter les marches des escaliers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Byakuya se trouvait devant une vieille porte de bois avec le numéro huit cloué dessus. Le nom 'Ukitake Jûshiro' était inscrit sur du papier dans l'étiquette en dessous.

Ukitake sortit un trousseau de clés de son sac et ouvrit la porte.

« **Entre, je vais te donner une serviette et tu pourras aller prendre une douche si tu veux.** »

« **Merci beaucoup. C'est très gentil.** »

Le jeune homme entra et se retrouva nez à nez avec une porte. Surpris, il eut un mouvement de recul. Ukitake le contourna et poussa la porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain. Il ouvrit une commode, sortit deux serviettes, en prit une avec lui, sortit de la salle de bain et poussa Byakuya à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« **Je te prêterais des habits, mets-toi à ton aise et prends vite ta douche histoire que je puisse prendre la mienne après toi le plus tôt possible.** »

Byakuya observa la petite salle de bain attentivement. L'odeur des cheveux d'Ukitake était partout, le papier peint représentait des bambous alignés verticalement et la douche semblait assez spacieuse pour une douche de studio. Le jeune héritier se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans celle-ci, fermant le rideau derrière lui.

L'eau chaude sur son corps le brûlait tellement il était frigorifié et afin de mieux faire circuler son sang, il se mit à sautiller sur place en tournant sur lui-même. Il ouvrit ensuite l'unique bouteille de shampoing posée sur un rebord de la douche et inspira lentement le parfum qui en ressortait.

A sa grande déception, l'odeur n'avait pas tout à fait la même qualité que lorsqu'il la sentait sur le corps d'Ukitake. Déçu, il en versa un peu dans sa main et s'appliqua à se laver les cheveux, puis le corps, avant de totalement se rincer et de sortir de la douche pour s'essuyer. Il s'aperçut alors que des vêtements avaient été déposés à son attention sur la commode à côté de la porte.

Il les prit, les enfila, s'attacha les cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain.

Dans le couloir d'entrée, il fit à peine deux pas (dépassant une deuxième porte à sa gauche) qu'il se retrouva aussitôt dans la pièce principale, qui constituait salon (sans canapé)-cuisine-salle à manger sur quatre mètres sur trois. Ukitake tournait le dos à Byakuya, semblant affairé avec quelque chose sur le feu. Une odeur de soupe à la tomate se répandait lentement dans les airs alors que l'autre homme touillait lentement la préparation. Il finit par se retourner et sourire à Byakuya.

« **Hey. Tu as déjà fini ? Bon, alors tu veux bien m'éteindre le feu dans cinq minutes, s'il-te-plaît ?** »

« **Bien sûr.** »

« **Merci. Je vais me doucher alors !** »

Et il disparu dans le couloir. Byakuya observa un instant la pièce. Il y avait une gazinière, un four, un évier, un vieux frigo ronronnant, une table sous la fenêtre avec quelques chaises, un ordinateur portable silencieux et fermé sur la table et divers accessoires de cuisine. Le jeune homme se dirigea calmement vers un placard et l'ouvrit.

Bingo. Les assiettes et les verres étaient piles là où il pensait qu'ils seraient. Il en prit deux de chaque et alla les disposer sur la table. Puis, il ouvrit un tiroir situé à côté de la gazinière.

Re-bingo. Les couverts étaient tranquillement à leur place.

Byakuya se sentait bien dans ce studio, même s'il était plutôt petit, il appréciait la sobriété simple et pourtant lumineuse du décor, ainsi que l'aspect confortable que donnent toujours les lieux et meubles anciens. Il éteignit le gaz, disposa la soupe sur la table et s'assit pour regarder à travers la fenêtre d'un air songeur.

Dans la salle de bain, Ukitake achevait hâtivement d'essuyer ses longs cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne gouttent. Il enfila un pantalon léger et un T-shirt vert pâle avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour entrer ensuite dans sa propre chambre. Il attrapa le sèche-cheveux dans la commode et se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine.

Il ne put réprimer un sourire plein de tendresse en voyant que le jeune homme qu'il avait ramené avait mis le couvert et semblait à présent être pris dans des songes très profonds, tellement profonds que son visage en semblait apaisé et que sur ses lèvres se dessinait un sourire tranquille.

Ukitake s'approcha silencieusement derrière le jeune homme et se pencha derrière lui pour brancher le sèche-cheveux. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il croisa le regard de Byakuya qui s'était retourné et il lui sembla pendant un instant que le garçon arrivait à lire dans son esprit, avec ses grand yeux perçant couleur orage. Instantanément, il se sentit rosir.

« **Euh… Tu veux que je te sèche les cheveux ? C'est vraiment pas agréable d'avoir les cheveux mouillés la nuit sur son oreiller.** »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard surpris et légèrement rougissant avant d'acquiescer et de se remettre dos à lui. Ukitake cacha un sourire amusé et mit le sèche-cheveux en marche.

Il commença par sécher en surface, ses doigts soulevant à peine les boucles brunes du jeune homme, les frôlant tout au plus.

Puis, il passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, frôla son oreille en soulevant une mèche de cheveux, avant de recommencer encore et encore. L'homme appréciait la texture des cheveux de Byakuya, non seulement ils étaient fins, mais en plus ils étaient doux, très doux, incomparables à quoi qu'il puisse exister sur la planète.

Et la sensation des cheveux sur ses doigts provoquait chez lui un tempérament emprunt d'une douceur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une seule fois depuis qu'il avait quitté ses frères et sœurs pour venir en France.

Byakuya avait été surpris quand le lumineux propriétaire du magasin de costumes lui avait proposé de lui sécher les cheveux. La pensée de sentir les doigts de l'homme contre son crâne, sa nuque avait provoqué chez lui un frisson qu'il avait eu du mal à faire passer inaperçu.

Il avait dit oui, bien sûr et il ne le regrettait pas du tout à présent. Il se sentait au paradis, les doigts fins de l'homme aux cheveux blancs glissant sur sa tête, le massant presque inconsciemment, induisant en force le sommeil dans sa conscience et provoquant chez lui une sorte d'assoupissement léger qui clarifiait sa pensée et lui donnait l'impression de vivre d'une façon éthérée et complètement décontractée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les doigts se retirèrent comme à regret et Byakuya rouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa légèrement et se retourna pour remercier l'homme. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que celui-ci avait toujours les cheveux mouillés et qu'il s'appliquait à les sécher consciencieusement.

Alors Byakuya se leva, posa sa main sur le sèche-cheveux et pressa ses doigts sur ceux de l'homme qui lui faisait face et le regardait d'un air surpris.

« **Je vais vous le faire. Asseyez-vous.** »

L'homme lui sourit en remerciement et s'assit sur le tabouret à la place de Byakuya. Celui-ci se positionna derrière lui et activa le sèche-cheveux.

Les doigts de Byakuya commencèrent à frôler les cheveux de l'autre en tremblant d'anticipation et de fébrilité. Le sèche-cheveux peinait à soulever les lourdes mèches du crâne étant donné leur longueur et leur poids additionné à celui de l'eau.

Byakuya finit par complètement fourrer sa main dans la chevelure blanche, soulevant les cheveux ici et là pour faciliter l'accès à la chaleur produite par le sèche-cheveux. Bientôt, ses mouvements se firent plus sensuels, glissant sur le crâne, puis sur la nuque sensible, avant de venir rassembler les cheveux en glissant ses doigts devenus agiles derrière les oreilles de l'autre.

Ukitake eut une réaction plutôt inattendue en sentant l'index de Byakuya caresser presque langoureusement le creux à la base de son cou derrière son oreille. Il ferma les yeux en s'agrippant au socle de la chaise et rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, faisant remonter de délicieuses fragrances au nez du jeune homme.

Byakuya en profita également pour attraper les mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur le visage d'Ukitake et les rassembler avec les autres. Dieu, que ses cheveux étaient doux… A cause de la chaleur du sèche-cheveux, ses doigts avaient perdu de leur moiteur et par conséquent, à chaque passage dans les cheveux d'Ukitake, Byakuya avait l'impression de sentir de la soie coulante entre ses doigts. Il en devenait ivre de bonheur et d'exaltation.

Ukitake avait ouvert les yeux à demi et observait le plafond d'un air songeur. Il avait une sensation qui ne lui était pas familière du tout, une sensation très agréable cependant, une sensation qui grandissait en lui à chaque caresse du jeune homme sur sa nuque. Était-ce du désir ? Ca y ressemblait vraiment beaucoup en tout cas.

Au fur et à mesure que Byakuya le touchait, Ukitake sentait ses émotions devenir de plus en plus confuses et son désir de toucher l'autre de la même façon qu'il le touchait, le caressait, le frôlait, ne cessait de grandir afin de lui rendre au centuple tous les plaisirs que le jeune homme provoquait sur sa chair mise à vif par tant d'attentions.

Mais il fallait arrêter ça. Ils étaient tous deux fatigués et cette fatigue encouragée par les attouchements dont chacun avait été victime les excitait plus qu'autre chose, les forçant à donner leur dernières forces avant la nuit, les épuisant.

Byakuya finit par arrêter le sèche-cheveux et par se pencher pour le débrancher. Ukitake émergea finalement de sa douce torpeur et se redressa avec quelques étourdissements.

Byakuya alla poser le sèche-cheveux sur la commode à côté du frigidaire et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Ukitake.

« **Hum… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de manger à une heure trente du matin…** »

« **Je n'ai pas eu le temps ni l'envie de manger hier soir donc ça ne me dérange pas outre-mesure.** »

Le silence s'installa, légèrement tendu à cause de la scène assez brûlante du sèche-cheveux. Les deux hommes commencèrent à manger leur soupe sans rien dire quand soudain Ukitake redressa la tête d'un air alerté.

« **Ah… Je viens de réaliser que je n'ai pas de canapé où te faire dormir… Je ne reçois pas souvent du monde à dire vrai…** »

Silence.

« **Ce n'est pas grave, donnez-moi une couverture et je dormirai par terre.** »

Un air horrifié s'inscrivit sur le visage de l'hôte.

« **Quoi ?? Non ! Ca ne se fait pas.** »

Silence.

« **Il est hors de question que vous me laissiez votre lit, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez.** »

Ukitake eut l'air légèrement mal-à-l'aise et soudain s'empourpra légèrement.

« **Euh… Il y a- Il y a peut-être une solution. Mais euh…** »

Il se tut. Byakuya lui jeta un regard empli d'incompréhension.

« **Mon lit est un lit deux places.** »

Silence. Ukitake semblait toujours aussi gêné alors que Byakuya le fixait attentivement.

« **… Ca peut être une solution. Si ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir avec moi, je veux bien partager votre lit.** »

Ukitake eu l'air brusquement soulagé.

« **Bon, alors c'est réglé. En plus le pyjama que je t'ai passé semble être à ta taille, donc ça ira comme ça.** »

Byakuya baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il portait. L'ensemble était bleu pâle et on ne lui voyait pas les chevilles. C'était parfait.

« **Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas dans quel état j'aurais été si vous n'aviez pas été là.** »

Ukitake se figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter la cuillère à soupe à sa bouche.

« **Euh… Oui, à ce sujet… Vu que je t'ai prêté un pyjama, que nous avons soupé de la même soupe et que nous allons partager le même lit, tu penses que tu pourrais essayer de me tutoyer ? Parce qu'après-tout, Shunsui et moi avons le même âge, tu sais.** »

Byakuya cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête.

« **D'accord, c'est vrai. J'oublie souvent que Shunsui a redoublé deux classes et qu'il a actuellement trois ans de plus que moi…** »

« **Oui, d'ailleurs il arrive à bluffer beaucoup de monde comme ça, c'est une sorte d'orgueil qu'il se plaît à entretenir.** »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Jûshiro fut saisi par le changement que ce simple sourire provoqua sur le visage de Byakuya. Son visage s'était comme temporairement illuminé, ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller légèrement et le spectateur qu'était l'homme aux cheveux blancs avait senti son cœur se serrer d'émotion et son sang jaillir avec force dans ses veines.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jûshiro avait donné une brosse à dent jetable ,trouvée au hasard en farfouillant dans les tiroirs, à Byakuya et s'était appliqué à débarrasser puis à faire la vaisselle. Finalement, il était lui aussi allé se laver les dents avant de rejoindre Byakuya dans sa chambre. Il le trouva face au lit, les bras croisés d'une façon assez étrange.

« **Un problème ?** »

« **Non, aucun. Je me demandais juste comment vous aviez fait pour faire entrer un lit aussi grand dans cette pièce. Il n'aurait jamais pu passer par la porte, n'est-ce pas ?** »

« **En fait, il était en plusieurs pièces quand il est arrivé, c'est un ami et moi qui l'avons monté. Mais on a du plier le matelas en deux pour réussir à le faire rentrer, je l'avoue.** »

« **C'est bien ce que je me disais. C'est un 'king size' non ?** »

« **Non, ça ne rentrait pas. J'ai pris la taille juste en dessous du coup. J'aime bien les grands lits.** »

Silence. Puis Jûshiro grimpa sur le lit.

« **De quel côté dors-tu ?** »

« **De préférence à droite.** »

« **D'accord.** »

Byakuya éteignit la lumière et vint s'allonger à côté de l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui s'était déjà enfoui sous la couette. L'obscurité était presque complète.

« **Bonne nuit Byakuya.** »

« **A toi aussi.** »

Il ne resta plus que dans l'air, la respiration apaisée et apaisante des deux hommes.

Mais Byakuya ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. La simple pensée que l'homme qui avait le pouvoir de tordre son cœur de façon complètement archaïque était à quelques centimètres de lui le faisait frissonner intérieurement. Et l'exquise odeur qui s'échappait de sa gauche ne facilitait pas les choses, bien au contraire, elle le faisait trembler légèrement de la tête aux pieds.

Finalement, ni tenant plus, il se tourna vers l'autre homme et l'observa avec fascination. Il avait la tête tournée vers lui et les yeux fermés, il semblait véritablement dormir ou être sur le point de s'endormir.

Byakuya tendit lentement et silencieusement la main vers les cheveux qui débordaient sur l'oreiller et il caressa doucement une mèche avant de la prendre dans ses doigts. C'était une mèche à double-tranchant. En effet, quand on la caressait en remontant vers la racine, elle semblait racler contre la peau, alors que quand on la laissait couler entre ses doigts, elle semblait tellement douce qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle était presque irréelle.

Fasciné par la blanche mèche, Byakuya remarqua tardivement que l'homme avait rouvert les yeux et l'observait. Le regard qui croisa le sien bloqua dans sa gorge les mots qu'il allait prononcer car ils semblaient non pas dérangés par la caresse mais plutôt re-demandeurs. Jûshiro sourit tranquillement et referma les yeux, sans faire le moindre commentaire oral.

Le sommeil s'abattit alors sur Byakuya comme le faucon s'abat sur sa proie. En moins de dix minutes, il s'était endormi et sa respiration s'était ralentie à un rythme profond.

Ukitake Jûshiro caressa doucement la main qui tenait sa mèche de cheveux avant de l'agripper, de la soulever et de la déposer sur sa hanche. Puis, il se rapprocha de Byakuya et l'entourant de ses bras, il le serra contre lui, inspirant l'odeur de son propre shampoing à travers les cheveux du garçon.

Oui, Jûshiro n'avait désormais plus aucun doute. Il désirait Byakuya et il ferait tout pour que le jeune homme le comprenne.

_**A suivre… **_

_**(Oui, je sais, Byakuya s'est endormi trèèèèsss rapidement. L'auteure a dû lui lancer un sort… XD)**_

**_Dans le chapitre précédent, il y avait, pour reprendre Hoshiyo-chan qui a parfaitement résumé la situation: _**

_**"Tousen qui promène Komamura, Ikkaku qui sort avec Yumichika, Renji qui roule un patin d'enfer à Kira et Hisagi qui regarde le tout!" (dixit la review laissée pour le chapitre trois... Bien joué à ceux qui ont trouvé !)**_


	5. I need Love

**_Partie cinq ! _**

_**Attention: le prochain chapitre comportera un lemon****. Mais pour ceux qui souhaiteraient quand même finir l****'****histoire sans le lire, vous pouvez passer directement au chapitre sept ! n-n" **_

_**Je vous rassure immédiatement, ne pas lire le chapitre six ne changera rien à l****'****histoire entière, il est conçu JUSTEMENT pour les personnes encore (jeunes et) innocentes (catégorie dont je faisais partie quelques années auparavant) qui souhaitent le rester encore un petit bout de temps. **_

**_Note: Je ne voulais pas poster ces deux chapitres (le V et le VI) avant dimanche. Mais je suis tombée sur une fic un peu plus tôt, dans laquelle l'auteur la dédiait à une personne parce que c'était son anniversaire. Alors, puisque aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et surtout ma majorité, j'ai décidé de faire un paquet cadeau surprise. Cadeau de moi à moi ! Ahlàlà, comment me remercier ? XD (conscience de l'auteure: tu veux que les lecteurs mettent des reviews c'est ça ? XD)_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

**Les Transports en Commun V**

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain matin, Byakuya eut la stupeur de s'apercevoir qu'il était étaléc de tout son long dans le grand lit, en diagonale, mais surtout qu'il était le seul et unique occupant de la chambre. Surpris, il se redressa vivement en position assise et souleva la couverture, histoire de vérifier que l'autre ne se soit pas caché quelque part, à l'autre bout du lit 'king size'- pardon, du lit _presque_ 'king size'.

Personne.

Inquiet, Byakuya s'imagina pendant un instant éclair qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'inadmissible pendant son sommeil, genre qu'il avait bavé tellement abondamment sur l'oreiller qu'il avait failli noyer l'autre occupant du lit dans sa salive sans s'en rendre compte, ou même pire, qu'à cause de la soupe de tomate, il avait eu quelques flatulences non voulues, obligeant le pauvre Ukitake à se réfugier dans le salon pour dormir. Il l'imaginait déjà, couché en chien de fusil contre mur près de la table, grelottant de froid et tentant de se réchauffer dans ses longs cheveux blancs étincelants (parce qu'il le vaut bien)…

Terrifié à cette idée, Byakuya tenta de s'extirper de la couverture. Malheureusement, c'était une couverture pour un lit 'king size'. Par conséquent, elle était beaucoup plus lourde qu'une couette ordinaire. De plus, il faut quand même le préciser, Byakuya _n'était pas_ et ne serait _jamais_ une personne matinale.

Tout ça pour justifier la monumentale chute que Byakuya fit, chute qui le propulsa dans un méli-mélo de bras, de jambes et de couvertures au pied du lit, juste devant la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Passa un moment de silence intense, durant lequel un Byakuya à demi-assommé tentait de reprendre ses esprits, pendant qu'Ukitake Jûshiro, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, le regardait d'un air complètement éberlué, l'air de se demander ce que, nom de Dieu, Byakuya faisait par terre, l'oreiller serré dans ses bras comme un enfant serrant son doudou, le regard errant vaguement sur le plafond et les cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

Puis, l'homme eut pitié. Il enleva son pull puis son pantalon à la va-vite et s'agenouilla près de la tête de Byakuya. Sa main se tendit avec tendresse et vint caresser les mèches brunes qui n'attendaient que ça.

« **Byakuya. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais par terre ?** »

« **…** »

Soupir de la part d'Ukitake.

« **Je crois que tu peux te recoucher. Tu es au courant qu'il est cinq heures trente du matin ?** »

Byakuya sembla finalement émerger légèrement du sommeil et son regard parcourut le visage de l'autre homme comme avec étonnement.

« **… Ukitake-san. Où étiez-vous ?** »

Jûshiro eut un deuxième soupir, amusé cette fois-ci.

« **Byakuya. Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer. De plus, nous sommes en France. Donc tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.** »

Silence.

« **Désolé.** »

Jûshiro eut le sourire de celui qui pardonne et sans plus de cérémonies, il passa sa main droite sous les genoux du jeune homme, puis sa main gauche sous sa nuque et le souleva comme s'il était une plume.

Sous le choc du changement de hauteur, Byakuya eut un vague hoquet, avant de s'accrocher au cou de l'autre. Jûshiro grimpa à genoux sur le lit et déposa précieusement son paquet du côté gauche. Puis, il se pencha sur le visage du jeune homme et lui murmura sensuellement, leurs yeux séparés par quelques centimètres à peine:

« **Dors, Bykuya. Un adolescent doit dormir sept-huit heures par nuit au moins et je peux t'affirmer qu'il t'en manque au moins quatre actuellement.** »

Pétrifié par la soudaine proximité de leur deux épidermes respectifs, Byakuya ne parvint pas à trouver la moindre réplique à un tel discours, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure et son cerveau brouillé par le parfum qui s'échappait des cheveux blancs retombant à côté de sa tête.

Puis Jûshiro s'écarta de l'adolescent dont les hormones commençaient très sérieusement à lui chauffer le corps, et s'appliqua à tresser ses cheveux, son tee-shirt baillant et dévoilant son ventre blanc à chaque fois qu'il levait les bras trop haut. Chose que Byakuya remarqua immédiatement bien entendu.

L'homme avait fermé les yeux, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres lui donnant l'air de celui qui sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait et qui a parfaitement conscience de l'impact de son geste sur l'autre jeune homme à sa gauche. Le dit jeune homme semblait d'ailleurs au bord de l'explosion interne, ses joues rouges contrastant joliment avec la peau d'ivoire de son propre torse.

Minute. La peau d'ivoire de son torse ? Mais… mais il était nu !?

Horrifié, Byakuya se rendit compte avec un peu de retard que pendant la nuit, il avait eu tellement chaud qu'il s'était inconsciemment déshabillé, à part son slip qui cachait ses précieux bijoux de famille, laissant intact le minuscule morceau restant de son orgueil et de sa pudeur. Dans le réflexe typique de celui qui n'a pas encore prit son café, il tira la couverture à lui et s'enfouit dessous.

Et inutile de le préciser, il était horriblement gêné. Mais en bon Kuchiki il pouvait le cacher. N'empêche… Qu'allait penser Ukitake de cette façon d'être ??

Byakuya stoppa soudainement le mouvement de ses pensées. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il réagissait comme un adolescent apeuré et complexé. Sans blague, il avait tout à fait le droit d'être nu dans un lit si ça le chantait. Après tout, il faudrait bien qu'il soit un jour complètement nu dans le lit de quelqu'un et plus si intimité, si possible avec quelqu'un qu'il appréciait grandement. Donc, vu qu'actuellement il était dans la même literie que la personne qui le faisait bouillonner intérieurement, pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance ? Surtout qu'une chance de ce genre ne se représente pas une deuxième fois.

Byakuya émergea de sous la couverture et s'appuyant sur son coude replié sous sa tête, il s'appliqua à observer attentivement Jûshiro de son regard perçant. Il aimait et à présent il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose, c'était d'être aimé à son tour. Et pour cela, il allait faire en sorte que Jûshiro Ukitake ne voit plus que lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent et son regard descendit lentement de la gorge délicate de l'autre homme à sa poitrine imberbe, puis sur les délicieuses hanches qui l'appelaient irrésistiblement.

Mais Byakuya ne bougeait toujours pas. Lorsque Jûshiro, en sentant ce regard qui s'appesantissait sur lui, tourna la tête pour voir ce que faisait Byakuya, il eut la stupeur de voir l'autre allongé sur le côté, le coude sous la tête et un air absolument ravageur et attirant de statue grec dans la façon dont sa main gauche pendait délicatement le long de son flanc et dont la hanche gauche émergeait avec finesse de l'ensemble, la couverture s'arrêtant lascivement juste en dessous de celle-ci.

_Sexy_, fut sa première pensée. Après, il ne pensa plus trop, se contentant de suivre les courbes du jeune homme des yeux. Puis, s'apercevant qu'il était toujours lui-même sous observation, il détourna le regard et se rallongea sous les couvertures.

« **Hum, désolé, j'ai dû te faire peur en disparaissant sans te prévenir. Mais tu avais l'air de dormir tellement bien que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller.** »

Byakuya fit un micro sourire.

« **Vous êtes sorti dehors ? Vous étiez tout habillé.** »

« **Oui. Je suis allé chercher mon parapluie que j'avais laissé dans le métro hier soir ou plutôt ce matin. Ce fut laborieux d'ailleurs, le responsable TCL à qui j'ai parlé était sourd comme un pot.** »

Ukitake tourna la tête sur l'oreiller et observa attentivement le jeune homme toujours en train de le regarder. Il y avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à hier soir. Quelque chose avait indubitablement changé et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Hier, il avait parlé avec un enfant poli et timide. Ce matin, il se trouvait face à un homme qui dégageait une aura presque animale, comme s'il avait décidé qu'il suivrait désormais son instinct et ses pulsions uniquement.

Très intéressant, vraiment.

A présent, seules leur respirations se faisaient entendre dans la pièce dont la température déjà naturellement élevée semblait augmenter de seconde en seconde. Le regard de Byakuya ne quittait pas le visage de Jûshiro, alors que celui-ci ne se privait pas pour examiner attentivement le corps du jeune homme.

Et soudain, après bien cinq ou dix minutes, Byakuya bougea. Il se redressa et se rapprocha de l'autre homme avec délicatesse et sensualité. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Jûshiro et lui murmura avec douceur:

« **Jûshiro… Il faut que je te dises quelque chose de très important.** »

Silence.

« **Je t'écoute Byakuya.** »

« **Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir.** »

« **Tu veux que je te chante quelque chose ?** »

La voix taquine ne parvint cependant pas à distraire Byakuya de son objectif.

« **Non. Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir parce que je suis maintenant complètement réveillé et reposé et que je m'aperçois enfin que l'objet de ma curiosité et de toute mon attention depuis deux semaines se trouve dans le même lit que moi.** »

Silence.

«** Je suis l'objet de ton attention depuis deux semaines ?** »

« **Oui. Depuis que tu m'as bien aimablement rattrapé dans le métro il y a quelques temps de cela, je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander qui tu étais, ce que tu faisais dans la vie, où tu étais surtout. A un tel point que je me suis souvent retrouvé sans m'en rendre compte dans le métro, parcourant les stations sans y poser le pied, à ta recherche inconsciemment.** »

« **… Vraiment. On dirait presque de l'obsession.** »

« **Ca en est devenu. J'étais dépassé et je ne savais plus ce que je faisais à certains moments. Hier en particulier fut une journée incroyablement vaporeuse.** »

Byakuya s'était rallongé, les yeux baissés sur la poitrine de Jûshiro, son crâne au niveau du nez de celui-ci qui s'était tourné sur le côté pour mieux écouter.

« **J'ai découvert hier que j'avais grandi. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment aperçu mais lorsque je me suis vu dans la glace du magasin, puis quand Shunsui m'a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que j'eusse les hanches plus larges que lui, ça a commencé à me titiller. Et en fin de compte, j'ai compris que ma présence ces derniers jours dans le métro et le tram était uniquement due à mes hormones en surchauffe totale.** »

Byakuya redressa la tête et croisa le regard tendre de Jûshiro.

« **Je crois que tu m'attires beaucoup. La faute à mes hormones, je suppose, mais c'est aussi la faute à mes goûts d'un autre côté. J'aime ce qui est à la fois raffiné et rassurant. Et c'est l'impression que tu m'as donnée de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu.** »

Silence. Byakuya reprit la parole.

« **Je crois que je suis amoureux.** »

Jûshiro sourit simplement. Son visage semblait détendu et sa main vint caresser la joue du jeune homme avec beaucoup de délicatesse et d'émotion.

« **On ne m'avait jamais fait de plus belle déclaration d'amour. C'est tout simplement merveilleux.** »

Il se pencha et ses lèvres se posèrent comme un oiseau sur celles entre-ouvertes de Byakuya.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la sensation nouvelle qu'il ressentait. C'était le paradis. Les lèvres de Jûshiro avaient un goût de jamais-vu, délicieusement épicées mais aussi inoubliablement douces et charnues.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, puis à bout de souffle et d'air, ils s'écartèrent, les joues en feu, le regard brûlant et une seule idée à l'esprit. _Recommencer._

_**Ahem… La suite tout de suite après, y a presque pas de coupure (je suis pas aussi sadique quand même)… Par contre, je le répète, le dit chapitre suivant contient un **__**lemon**__** ! (pour la définition d'un lemon, allez demander à Wikipédia). **_

_**Pour le chapitre de conclusion, et ben vous avez plus qu'à attendre… XD**_


	6. I need your Love

_**Attention ! **__**Ce chapitre est surtout et avant tout un lemon**__** !! Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, un lemon est une relation parfaitement explicite entre deux hommes (avec les détails et tout, évidemment… nn). **_

_**Donc, RATING **__**M**__** A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT ! **_

_**Pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas lire le lemon, **__**vous pouvez directement passer au chapitre sept**__** (S'il est sorti, évidemment (néhé… )), ça ne changera rien à l'histoire générale ! **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **_

**Les Transports en Commun VI**

Jûshiro se redressa brusquement et bloquant le bras gauche de Byakuya au dessus de la tête de celui-ci, il se pencha jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

« **Byakuya… Tu es… très excitant. Alors avant quoique ce soit, je veux être certain d'une chose. Où veux-tu que nous nous arrêtions ?** »

« **… Je ne veux pas m'arrêter. Je suis prêt. Montre-moi ce qu'il y a à voir.** »

« **Tu es certain ? Tu ne dis pas ça parce que nous sommes presque dans le feu de l'action ?** »

« **J'y ai réfléchi avant de te parler. Fais-moi confiance. Je suis prêt.** »

« …**Très bien. Parce qu'il y a des risques pour que je ne puisse pas m'arrêter.** »

« **Tant mieux.** »

Les yeux de Byakuya ressemblaient de plus en plus à des charbons ardents tout comme son souffle se faisait de plus en plus haletant. Alors Jûshiro se pencha et avec lenteur, commença à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Byakuya, pressant son corps contre celui du jeune homme et l'enveloppant de ses bras. Byakuya, frissonnant, se laissa faire avec délice. Bientôt, ce fut la main gauche de Jûshiro qui glissa sur l'épaule nue appartenant au corps sous lui, puis sur la poitrine, sur les côtes.

La bouche qui torturait changea soudain d'emplacement et vint mordiller l'artère en dessous de l'angle de la mâchoire. La sensation provoquée chez Byakuya fit remonter jusqu'à sa bouche un gémissement étouffé. Jûshiro remonta lentement vers le lobe tentateur qu'il léchouilla avec délice, avant de faire descendre sa main sur le premier téton, titillant, taquinant ici et là avidement.

Byakuya ne mit pas longtemps à céder. Ses mains s'envolèrent brusquement des draps et vinrent agripper, l'une l'épaule, l'autre la chevelure. Jûshiro commença lentement à descendre, ses lèvres suivant le chemin pré-tracé sur la peau rougie par sa main agile, lâchant des baisers de façon injustement irrégulière sur les clavicules puis au milieu du thorax, avant de se mettre à dévorer avidement les tétons rougis et durcis par l'envie.

Byakuya ressentait cette bouche qui le touchait sur tout le corps. Ses mains s'étaient détachées des épaules chaudes et douces pour venir agripper ses propres côtes, comme dans l'espoir de palper physiquement le désir qu'il ressentait. Jûshiro remonta vivement ses mains pour les poser sur celles de Byakuya, les caressant brièvement.

D'un coup, il se redressa et se hissa sur les hanches de Byakuya. Il enleva son haut, prit les mains du jeune homme et les attira sur son torse. Sous l'impulsion, ce dernier se redressa, les mains plaquées sur une poitrine robuste et la preuve de l'excitation de son partenaire pressant contre son entrejambe. Son regard croisa celui de Jûshiro qui esquissa un sourire légèrement malicieux.

« **Caresse-moi.** »

Byakuya obtempéra aussitôt. Il remonta sa main gauche contre la nuque de l'homme et l'attirant vers lui, il lui roula un patin monumental. Un vrai _french kiss_ comme aurait dit Shunsui. Tout étourdi, Jûshiro mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que les mains du jeune homme se baladaient allègrement sur tout son corps et en particulier dans son dos.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière sous la pression des mains de Byakuya sur lui. Ce dernier pétrissait sa chair comme un boulanger pétrit sa pâte à pain, n'hésitant pas à mordiller voire mordre ici et là la peau tentatrice. La sensation le rendait ivre, il se sentait comme appartenant à quelqu'un pour de vrai et le renflement qui pressait plus bas contre lui le poussait à croire que Byakuya était tout autant dépendant se sa chair que lui-même l'était du garçon.

Soudain, il sentit ces mains divines et grisantes contre le bas de son dos, de plus en plus bas, allant finalement jusque sous le slip. Aussitôt, Jûshiro enlaça brusquement Byakuya de ses bras, pressant son corps contre l'autre de toutes ses forces, comme s'il tentait de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Byakuya poussa un gémissement étouffé et Jûshiro relâcha la pression en roulant sur le côté, emportant dans un même élan le jeune homme très surpris.

Se redressant au dessus de sa proie- pardon de son partenaire, Jûshiro se recula en frôlant à peine de ses mains l'abdomen à la chair si tendre, avant de commencer à descendre lentement le slip, révélant une complète érection chez le jeune homme rougissant.

L'homme sourit, balança le vêtement derrière lui avec un air de prédateur sur le visage et fit doucement aller sa main sur les cuisses du jeune homme.

Le dit jeune homme plaqua brutalement sa main contre sa bouche, tentant d'étouffer le gémissement plaintif qui s'en échappait. Jûshiro remonta aussitôt et enlevant tendrement la main qui lui bouchait le passage, il embrassa Byakuya avec force et langue, avant de se redresser en haletant.

« **Ne cache pas ce que tu ressens… Je veux t'entendre gémir, crier à chaque caresse que je te ferai. Montre-moi tes émotions, Byakuya, laisse-moi te voir tel que tu es. Je veux t'avoir tout entier, rien que pour moi, alors n'ai pas honte de ce que tu fais ou des réactions de ton corps face à moi…** »

Les joues décidemment plus que roses, Byakuya leva un regard brûlant et chancelant sur Jûshiro, avant d'écarter les bras lentement sur les draps, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le corps tremblant d'un désir violent. Jûshiro fit courir son regard sur ce corps complètement nu, offert, qui n'attendait plus que lui et dans un sursaut de conscience, il s'éjecta du pieu et ouvrit le tiroir de la commande frénétiquement.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Byakuya resta un instant sans bouger, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Puis il se redressa et s'approchant rapidement de Jûshiro, il l'enlaça par derrière, lui faisant bien sentir que ce n'était pas le moment de chercher quoique ce soit et que Jûshiro ferait mieux de se remettre à l'œuvre s'il ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse lui-même, merde ! On ne laisse pas les gens en plan comme ça, quand même…

Jûshiro se retourna soudainement, un large sourire sur le visage, agitant une petite bouteille entre ses mains.

« **Je l'ai trouvé !** »

Byakuya lui lança un regard lourd d'indifférence et s'accroupissant au sol, il fit descendre le slip des hanches de son propriétaire, libérant l'érection longtemps contenue. Puis il avança sa main et commença doucement à aller et venir sur toute la longueur du sexe. Un grondement étouffé sortit de la gorge de Jûshiro alors que celui-ci tentait de rester debout en s'appuyant contre la commode derrière lui, ses deux mains fermement agrippés au bord du meuble, les jointures pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Les yeux de Byakuya se rétrécissaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'un Jûshiro haletant et aux yeux fermés pliait les genoux sous la douce torture. Décidant d'arrêter avant que tout ne soit fini trop tôt, Jûshiro se laissa soudainement tomber sur les rotules et collant son front dans le creux du cou de Byakuya, il lui grogna:

« **Toi… Tu es sûr que c'est ta première fois ?** »

« **Absolument. Pourquoi ?** »

Grognement.

« **Ceci… ceci est ce qu'on appelle communément du lubrifiant. Ça peut être utile.** »

« **Ah bon ?** »

Jûshiro réprima un sourire et ouvrit le flacon d'un '_pop_' sonore. Il prit la main du jeune homme qui le torturait quelques secondes plus tôt et se relevant, il les guida tous deux vers le lit. S'asseyant en tailleur, il fit couler un peu du produit sur le bout de ses doigts. Byakuya s'était allongé à côté, un air qu'on pourrait qualifier de curieux (chez un Kuchiki, il est toujours très difficile de voir une quelconque expression passer, même et surtout fugitivement, sur le visage du concerné), avant de langoureusement se mettre sur le ventre, les yeux à demi fermés mais immanquablement fixés sur Jûshiro.

Le su-nommé sourit et grimpant vivement sur les cuisses de Byakuya, il commença à lui masser doucereusement le bas du dos, avant de remonter lentement vers la nuque, prenant soin de pétrir et pincer le creux des hanches et les côtes du jeune homme.

« **Tu ne crains pas les chatouillis ?** »

« **Non. Jamais.** »

Jûshiro réprima un sourire et se retint de lui dire que lui, il les craignait absolument. Ses mains se faisaient aimantes sur le dos du jeune homme et la respiration de Byakuya avait tellement ralenti qu'on ne l'entendait presque plus. Afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'endorme, Jûshiro fit glisser légèrement ses doigts sur la colonne vertébrale, en direction du magnifique fessier qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis un bon moment déjà. Une main écarta les deux fesses, l'autre rouvrit le tube avant de faire couler un peu du liquide gélifié sur l'anus.

Aucune réaction. Apparemment Byakuya s'était bel et bien endormi, ou alors il était insensible à l'apparition d'un corps étranger sur sa peau, tout comme il était insensible aux chatouillis. Agilement, l'homme aux cheveux couleur neige fit pénétrer un doigt en Byakuya.

Niet. Il était soit _vraiment très_ endormi, soit _très _insensible. Bougeant délicatement son index, il écarta un peu la chair et plongea un deuxième doigt.

Ah. Il commençait à réagir. Pas trop tôt. Sans attendre que le jeune homme ne se raidisse complètement, Jûshiro commença à faire ce qu'il appelait 'le jeu du ciseau', alias 'écartons-l'intérieur-de-notre-partenaire-avec-deux-doigts-seulement'. Amen. Byakuya gémissait maintenant, étonné apparemment de la présence des doigts de Jûshiro dans ce lieu un tant soit peu incongru de son corps, avant d'essayer de se retourner et de déloger les nouveaux locataires (temporaires) qui l'habitaient.

Jûshiro repoussa doucement le haut du dos sur le matelas et se redressant, il se rapprocha de la tête de Byakuya.

« **Laisse-moi faire. Mon but final est de te procurer du plaisir mais le plaisir ne peut venir sans mal. Fais-moi confiance, essaye de te détendre et s'il te plaît, écarte un peu les jambes. Ce sera deux fois plus pratique et deux fois moins long.** »

Byakuya poussa un grognement et Jûshiro fit doucement pénétrer un troisième doigt, profitant des jambes qui s'écartaient pour glisser sa main par devant pour masturber le jeune homme, dans l'espoir de le détendre un peu. Ce qui sembla marcher, apparemment. Byakuya se redressa sur les coudes, effectuant presque inconsciemment quelques mouvements de va-et-vient contre les deux mains très occupées de Jûshiro. Ses soupirs étranglés et déglutitions faisaient d'ailleurs sourire et rougir légèrement ce dernier.

Byakuya était vraiment sexy. Hum… et étroit aussi. Mais ça, c'était un détail.

« **Byakuya. Est-ce que ça va ?** »

Un gémissement et un soupir lui répondirent.

« **Aahh… Oui… Je- on pourrait accélérer ?** »

« **Tu n'as pas trop mal ?** »

« **Hum… Non… C'est étrange- mais ce n'est pas douloureux…** »

Jûshiro était surpris. Il n'avait encore jamais vu de première fois non douloureuse, alors soit Byakuya lui mentait (ce qui était for peu probable), soit c'est lui qui ne l'avait pas assez préparé. Mais bon enfin quand même… Il en était au quatrième doigt et l'autre se tordait de plaisir sous lui ! C'était loin de lui déplaire bien sûr, mais c'était quand même étrange…

« **Puisque tu le prends si bien, je crois que nous allons passer au plus concret, Byaku-chan…** »

Le surnom additionné au retirement des doigts de Jûshiro de son corps firent pousser un gémissement de protestation à Byakuya qui esquissa un geste pour se retourner.

« **Hé ?** »

« **Mets-toi sur le dos.** »

Jûshiro passa lentement sa main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche de Byakuya à présent sur le dos et l'écarta légèrement, incitant le jeune homme à faire de même à droite. Le regard de Byakuya était plongé dans celui de Jûshiro et sa main finit par se tendre pour caresser la joue en tremblant, autant d'excitation que d'anticipation. L'homme aux cheveux blancs sourit et avançant son corps entier vers celui de Byakuya, il l'embrassa sensuellement, tout en caressant attentivement le sexe du jeune homme.

Puis, le plus vieux attrapa le flacon encore ouvert et en appliqua soigneusement sur toute la longueur de sa verge. Prenant soin de refermer le gel, qu'il balança négligemment vers un bord du lit, il approcha ensuite son bassin de celui du jeune homme qui observait attentivement le moindre de ses mouvement avec intérêt.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Jûshiro tendit une main et approcha son visage de celui de Byakuya qui reposait sur les couvertures. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plongés dans les délices et les affres de l'amour. Enfin, Jûshiro souleva la jambe gauche du jeune homme et lentement, doucement, soigneusement, il commença à pénétrer Byakuya.

La réaction fut immédiate. Byakuya s'arqua en arrière dans un gémissement rauque, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure à s'en faire saigner. Jûshiro se mordit légèrement la lèvre à son tour et s'arrêta net, fermant brièvement les yeux pour se concentrer de façon plus attentive sur le corps sous lui. Murmurant des mots de réconfort et des paroles rassurantes, tout en malaxant avec tendresse certaines parties du corps de Byakuya (allons, tout le monde sait desquelles il s'agit), il travailla à bouger très légèrement et à pénétrer imperceptiblement de plus en plus profondément en Byakuya.

Bientôt, le jeune homme soupira en enlaçant l'autre pour le tenir contre lui et Jûshiro sentit les muscles autour de lui se desserrer progressivement, lui permettant d'entrer en entier dans celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Byakuya finit par ouvrir les yeux et son regard se fixa sur le visage de Jûshiro. L'homme haletait légèrement, les joues rosies par l'effort et la bouche entrouverte, les lèvres indubitablement rouges et gonflées à force d'être mordues, autant par Byakuya que par Jûshiro.

Il respirait la luxure et appelait à l'érotisme d'une manière totalement efficace. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard brûlant et très excité de Byakuya. Celui-ci ouvrit sa bouche couleur vermeil.

« **Bouge. Vite.** »

L'autre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Agrippant le bassin de Byakuya, la jambe gauche de celui-ci sur son épaule, il commença à se mouvoir de plus en plus loin dans l'autre corps, accélérant son rythme de façon spectaculaire, des gémissements de plaisir sortant de sa gorge. Byakuya gémissait en chœur, son rythme cardiaque accélérant dangereusement sous les délicieuses poussées qu'il subissait de façon totalement volontaire. Le frottement qu'il ressentait contre ses parois les plus intimes le faisait frissonner régulièrement de plaisir et l'effort que les deux hommes produisaient les recouvrait d'une fine couche de sueur.

Et soudain, Jûshiro se pencha en avant, embrassa l'autre et Byakuya vit des étoiles. Une onde de plaisir se répandit dans son corps, provenant de l'endroit où il était pénétré et il ne put retenir le cri de plaisir qui lui échappa. Apparemment ravi, Jûshiro recommença le mouvement qu'il venait de faire, et de nouveau, Byakuya se sentit au paradis.

Jamais, au grand jamais le jeune homme n'aurait cru sentir quelque chose d'aussi saisissant en lui. Il était tellement ému qu'une larme de joie coula sur sa joue, se perdant dans les cheveux blancs de Ukitake Jûshiro. L'homme qu'il aimait.

Byakuya ne fut pas long à venir, dans un long frisson de bien-être et de plaisir vif, l'impression de monter au septième ciel imprimée dans son esprit. Sa main glissant dans la longue chevelure de son amant, il reprit très lentement ses esprits, alors que deux, trois poussées après, Jûshiro se tendait également, avant de s'écrouler sur le jeune homme dans un cri-gémissement particulièrement érotique. Son visage enfoui dans le cou de Byakuya, l'homme fit glisser sa main sur le thorax imberbe de celui-ci, reprenant lentement son souffle.

Finalement, l'homme soupira et se redressant difficilement sur les deux coudes, il observa un long moment l'expression de Byakuya, une expression repue, satisfaite, somnolente. Un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres, il se pencha et embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue, juste au coin des lèvres.

« **Ca va ?** »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, pourtant Byakuya l'entendit clairement malgré ses paupières à présent lourdes du sommeil qui l'entraînait inconsciemment dans un espace éthéré et flottant à dix plombes de là, c'est-à-dire au pays des rêves. La sensation de lèvres charnues sur les siennes le poussa à répondre mollement et ses bras finirent par tomber du dos de Jûshiro pour venir s'étaler sur le matelas pesamment. Il sentit vaguement la chaleur agréablement lourde pesant sur son corps disparaître au profit d'un courant d'air frais, ce qui le fit grogner avec irritation.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était définitivement endormi et totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Lorsque Jûshiro revint de la salle de bain, tout propre et un gant mouillé dans les mains, Byakuya ronflait légèrement, sa main enroulée autour du tee-shirt appartenant à Jûshiro, un air de bienheureux étalé sur le visage. Avec un petit rire, il s'agenouilla à côté du dormeur et commença doucement à le nettoyer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rabattait la couverture sur leurs deux corps propre et se logeant dans les bras de son bien-aimé, il sombrait également dans un profond sommeil.

Indubitablement, lui aussi était heureux. Très heureux. Il aimait et était aimé en retour. Le paradis sur Terre !

_**Petite précision pour ceux qui ne seraient pas sûrs: A SUIVRE !! XD**_

_**Ben oui, je vais pas (encore) finir une fic comme ça quand même… Je me suis rendue compte que c'était très frustrant… uu'**_

_**Bref, un petit com' ? (il semblerait également que ce soit mon premier lemon yaoi… J'avais déjà fait hétéro, yuri, mais jamais yaoi !! Est-ce à la hauteur des espérances des fans de lemon yaoi ?)**_

_**La suite sera en rating T. Déçus hein ? XD **_


	7. I just need You

_**Yo. Voici la fin des Transports en Commun. Oui, j'ai bien dit la fin. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin après tout… XD **_

**_Note: J'avoue, pour la première fois depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic, j'ai écrit un passage en écoutant de la musique. D'habitude, je préfère garder la tête froide, mais là… Donc si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez commencer à lire ce chapitre en écoutant (une seule fois, ne la mettez pas en boucle) Viva la Vida de_ Coldplay_. En fait, j'ai découvert la musique en écoutant la radio alors que mon ordi était en train de s'allumer. Vous pouvez la trouver sur Deezer._ **

_**Note 2: Merci beaucoup à Black Vision pour la relecture ! Mine de rien, il y avait quand même pas mal de fautes... Et puis je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre deux fins possibles ! Heureusement qu'elle m'a donné son avis, c'est ce qui a fait penché la balance. Merci encore ! XD**_

_**Voilà, bonne lecture, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira !** _

**Les Transports en Commun VII**

En se réveillant ce dimanche d'octobre, Byakuya eut la nette impression que la pluie s'était arrêtée. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans la chambre et pourtant il se sentait comme réchauffé par un rayon de soleil éblouissant venant d'un endroit hors de sa vue.

C'est quand l'homme qui était dans ses bras bougea et laissa échapper un « _humm…_ » endormi que le jeune homme se rendit compte que cette chaleur inconnue émanait de son propre cœur qui battait au rythme de celui de Jûshiro. Mon Dieu, que c'était bon. Sentir une présence à ses côtés en se réveillant. Toucher une peau à l'odeur unique et inoubliable. Entendre la respiration qui s'accélérait dans son cou.

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux et fut un instant stupéfait de la quantité de lumière qui entrait dans la pièce par une fenêtre donnant sur la cuisine. Ça alors, il ne l'avait pas vue hier soir celle-là… Se redressant doucement, en faisant très attention à ne pas réveiller Jûshiro, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil. 12h18. Ok. On était dimanche, donc c'était tout à fait normal.

Byakuya se dégagea à regret de l'étreinte de son amant et s'acharna silencieusement à ouvrir la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrait en grand les deux battants et tournant la tête à gauche, il s'aperçut que le soleil était éclatant dehors, par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Les balcons des immeubles d'en face rutilaient sous la lumière miroitant dans l'eau de la pluie.

Le jeune homme se sentait agréablement reposé, paisible. Son regard tourné vers le ciel, dont il admirait machinalement le bleu éclatant et limpide, sans aucun nuage, il songeait que le bonheur, même si beaucoup de personnes lui disait qu'il n'existait pas, eh bien le bonheur c'était peut-être tout simplement ça. C'était véritablement se sentir vivant grâce à quelqu'un d'autre.

Un bruit à la droite de Byakuya lui fit tourner la tête. Un homme aux cheveux courts et blonds était en train de prendre une bouteille de lait dans le frigo. Lorsqu'il se redressa, leur regard se croisèrent. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, à s'observer dans le blanc de l'œil, avant que l'inconnu ne se détourne pour attraper un verre dans un placard. Apparemment, il savait où était quoi dans le studio. Puis, il s'approcha de la fenêtre d'intérieur, son regard passa sur le torse nu de Jûshiro, sur son visage, et il sourit.

«** Désolé. Je ne voulais pas déranger. Je suis le voisin de Jûshiro, nous avons une porte qui nous permet d'aller chez l'un ou l'autre au cas où.** »

« **…** »

« **Prends soin de Jûshiro hein ? Parce que je n****'****aimerai pas être à ta place en cas de problème sentimental avec lui. Jû-chan mérite quelqu****'****un qui l****'****aime. Est-ce que tu l****'****aimes ?** »

« **Oui.** »

Aucune hésitation.

« **Alors je te le confie. Ah, et en passant****…**** Je m****'****appelle Kisuke. Urahara Kisuke.** »

« **Kuchiki Byakuya.** »

Urahara sourit doucement au jeune homme et à la grande surprise de celui-ci, lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux.

« **Embrasse-le pour moi. Et dis-lui que sa boite à lettres commence à déborder.** »

La seconde qui suivie, il n'était déjà plus là. Avec l'impression d'avoir vu passer un fantôme, Byakuya se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Son regard se fixa sur la forme allongée à sa droite. Un froncement de sourcils irrité ornait le visage de Jûshiro et une moue boudeuse commençait doucement à faire surface alors que les faisceaux de chaleur le taquinaient avec amusement. Absolument adorable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à cheval sur Jûshiro et embrassait langoureusement la bouche attirante. Il était temps d'inverser les rôles…

C'est en sentant des mouvements dans son lit et en entendant des murmures lointains qui résonnaient agréablement à son oreille qu'Ukitake eut conscience de son réveil. Puis, ce fut la sensation de lumière et de chaleur sur sa joue qui lui firent froncer les sourcils. Franchement, c'était vraiment pas agréable dès le matin comme ça…

Une ombre passa soudain et Jûshiro sentit un poids sur ses hanches. La seconde qui suivait, il était embrassé fougueusement par son cavalier. Hum, délicieux réveil…

« **Hmff****…** »

Soit, délicieux réveil, mais il avait comme l'impression que le jeune homme s'emballait un peu trop… D'un adroit coup de hanche, l'homme aux cheveux couleur de neige renversa Byakuya et se redressa sur lui, l'air légèrement essoufflé.

« **Byakuya****…**** ?** »

Regard impassible suivi d'un micro-sourire. Un gargouillis sonore retentit alors soudainement dans les airs. Jûshiro s'empourpra alors que Byakuya écarquillait les yeux, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« **Tu as faim. On devrait aller manger un morceau.** »

Jûshiro acquiesça en réprimant un sourire timide.

« **Bonne idée. Je propose qu****'****on aille au kebab en bas dans la rue.** »

Alors que Byakuya ouvrait la bouche pour approuver, un _bzz bzz_ que tout élève ou étudiant normalement constitué est capable de reconnaître sur le champ, se fit entendre.

« **C****'****est ton portable ou le mien ?** »

Byakuya secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance et Jûshiro se leva et commença à farfouiller dans la pièce. Il finit par revenir vers Byakuya, un portable clignotant entre les mains.

« **Hum****…**** Ce portable n****'****est pas à moi je crois****…** »

Byakuya prit l'objet, l'ouvrit, pianota légèrement, lut et fit une moue presque imperceptible.

« **Un problème ?** »

« **C****'****est une amie qui veut me voir****…**** Elle dit qu****'****elle est sur le chemin de mon appartement. Hum****…**** Je doute qu****'****elle m****'****y trouve.** »

Jûshiro réprima un sourire.

« **Si c****'****est important, elle peut nous rejoindre au kebab.** »

Byakuya eut l'air un instant d'hésiter. Son regard se promenait machinalement sur le corps de son amant et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il rougit brusquement et détourna le regard. Pendant quelques secondes, son regard resta fixé sur le message entre ses mains, puis il releva la tête vers Jûshiro, prenant soin de ne pas le détailler complètement du regard en passant.

« **Je ne préfère pas. Elle****…**** Je n****'****ai pas très envie que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux seuls avec elle. C****'****est une fille très cynique et je ne suis pas encore prêt à m****'****afficher****…**** avec toi je veux dire. C****'****est un peu tôt.** »

« **Ah****…** »

Devant l'air légèrement déçu de Jûshiro, Byakuya se mordit la lèvre.

« **Nous****…**** Est-ce que tu considères que nous sommes un couple ?** »

Jûshiro lui fit un vrai grand sourire, son regard profondément chaleureux voire même plus se posant sur Byakuya rêveusement.

« **Je l****'****espère réellement. Je t****'****aime vraiment beaucoup Byaku-chan. Depuis que je te connais, c****'****est-à-dire y compris depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes vus dans le métro et que je t****'****ai rattrapé, ma vie a pris un tournant très étrange. Ça peut te surprendre que je dise ça ainsi, mais je crois que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer. Et à nous aimer. J****'****aimerais te connaître mieux, j****'****aimerais vivre pour toujours avec toi.** »

En parlant, l'homme s'était rapproché de Byakuya et lui touchait à présent la joue avec tendresse. Byakuya avait rougi, puis son regard s'était fait brûlant, caressant le visage de l'autre avidement, comme s'il espérait ainsi l'avaler tout entier.

« **Je comprends que tu n****'****ais pas encore envie de me présenter à tes amis. J****'****attendrai, ne t****'****inquiète pas. Par contre****…**** Tu voudrais rencontrer mon meilleur ami ? J****'****aimerais vraiment que tu fasses sa connaissance. Il est adorable.** »

Silence.

«** D****'****accord.** »

« **Génial ! Bon, euh, par contre il est au Japon en ce moment, il était censé rentrer la semaine dernière mais son avion a eu un problème du coup il doit prendre le vol de mardi. Je te le présenterai d****'****ici là.** »

« **Très bien.** »

« **Tu verras, Kisuke est super gentil et intelligent ! C****'****est grâce à lui que j****'****ai pu monter ma boutique, il m****'****a aidé pour décorer et tout****…** »

Silence. Jûshiro s'était levé et avait ouvert la commode pour y piocher des vêtements, de dos à Byakuya. Celui-ci, captivé par la chute de reins et le fessier qui semblaient lui faire de l'œil devant lui, mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'avait dit Jûshiro et de sortir brusquement de sa torpeur contemplative.

« **Kisuke ? Urahara Kisuke ?** »

Jûshiro se redressa et se retourna pour lancer un regard stupéfait à Byakuya.

« **Mais****…**** Tu le connais lui aussi ?** »

« **Il est passé ce matin, il a pris du lait dans le frigo.** »

« **C****'****est vrai ??** »

Ravi, Jûshiro enfila rapidement un slip puis ouvrant la porte, il se précipita dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Byakuya entendit un cri de joie et des rires ravis provenant de l'appartement d'à côté. Se levant, il prit un slip dans la commode et l'enfila. Il lui allait à la perfection. Ouvrant ensuite le tiroir du dessous, il se dégota un pantalon en lin bleu clair et une chemise blanche, un peu grande mais elle ferait l'affaire.

Lorsque Jûshiro revint dans la chambre, Byakuya était en train d'enfiler des chaussettes noires rayées blanc et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Byakuya leva les yeux et lui sourit à son tour. D'un vrai sourire, celui qui étreint le cœur parce qu'il est totalement sincère.

« **Je t****'****ai emprunté des habits. Tu devrais t****'****habiller ou tu vas finir par prendre froid. Au fait, puisque ton ami est là, il n****'****a qu****'****à descendre prendre un kebab avec nous. Et s****'****il vient****…**** Enfin, j****'****ai dit à Yoruichi de nous rejoindre également, tu sais, l****'****amie qui voulait me voir.** »

Devant l'air ému de Jûshiro, Byakuya détourna la tête en rougissant légèrement. Marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à '_c__'__est pas la peine de pleurer pour ça__…_', il prit un tee-shirt posé sur le lit et l'enfila vivement par-dessus la tête de l'autre homme. Celui-ci se mit à rire.

« **J****'****ignorais que tu avais ce petit côté maternel. C****'****est adorable ! Tu m****'****habillerais en entier ?** »

« **J****'****aimerais éviter d****'****avoir à résister contre l****'****envie de te déshabiller à nouveau.** »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il attrapa le visage de son tout nouveau compagnon entre les mains et l'embrassa, profitant du fait qu'il avait le contrôle pour lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu'un Jûshiro tout étourdi reprit ses esprits, Byakuya avait déjà disparu dans la salle de bain.

« **Wow****…**** Génial****…** »

Lorsque les deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent en bas de l'immeuble, Kisuke les y attendait déjà, un sourire moqueur et taquin sur les lèvres.

« **Vous en avez mis du temps****…**** Je serais curieux de savoir ce que vous faisiez****…** »

Jûshiro poussa un grognement et lui tapa sur le crâne.

« **Tais-toi pervers. Avance plutôt et sois gentil, n****'****effraye pas Byakuya pendant qu****'****il ne te connait pas encore.** »

« **Oui Jû-chan !!** »

Byakuya, spectateur de la drôle de scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, sentit avec stupeur quelque chose se serrer en lui, alors qu'il observait Jûshiro qui avait coincé la tête de Kisuke sous son bras et s'acharnait à le décoiffer en riant. Le jeune homme mit assez de temps avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et c'est en arrivant devant le 'kebab' qu'il comprit soudainement ce qu'il ressentait.

Il était _jaloux_ de la relation entre Kisuke et Jûshiro. Et il savait que c'était mal. Jûshiro avait tout à fait le droit d'avoir des amis, évidemment, le fait que Kisuke soit un homme ne devrait pas le déranger plus que ça. Et pourtant… Byakuya commençait à sentir ce désir d'évincement qu'il ressentait envers Urahara Kisuke et plus que de la jalousie, c'était la tristesse de penser ainsi, c'était la présence d'un tel sentiment qui le dégoutait de lui-même.

« **Byakuya ?** »

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Jûshiro.

« **Désolé. J****'****étais plongé dans mes pensées. Où est Kisuke ?** »

« **Parti prendre les commandes. Tu as bien dit que tu voulais de l****'****agneau, n****'****est-ce pas ?** »

« **Oui.** »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis Jûshiro attira Byakuya vers une rue transversale.

« **Byakuya. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu fais vraiment une drôle de tête. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?** »

Silence.

« **Je suis jaloux de ta relation avec Kisuke.** »

Hum. Une fois encore, son côté Kuchiki avait frappé… Lui et sa tendance à toujours être trop directe, vraiment, ça lui faisait pitié. Mais le rire amusé de Jûshiro lui fit lancer un regard curieux en direction de l'autre homme.

« **Ce n****'****est pas grave, Byakuya. Ça ne risque absolument rien. C****'****est toi que j****'****aime, je te l****'****ai déjà dit et je te le redirais autant de fois qu****'****il sera nécessaire pour que ton cœur le comprenne. Tu apprendras à me connaître et moi aussi. C****'****est la vie, c****'****est ainsi, il faut toujours du temps. Profitons-en un maximum en attendant.** »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, recevant un coup d'œil légèrement éberlué de la part d'un passant aux lunettes carrées et à la touffe de cheveux bien fournie et bien rebelle. Le dit passant passa rapidement son chemin en murmurant quelque chose comme '_C__'__est déjà la GayPride ?_' avec effarement.

Lorsque le portable de Byakuya vibra, celui-ci sursauta et s'écarta vivement.

« **Allô ?** »

« **KUCHIKI ENFOIRE ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS ?? DIX MINUTES QUE JE T****'****ATTENDS A LA BOUCHE DE METRO ! BOUGE TES FESSES NOM DE DIEU !** »

Le jeune homme avait brutalement reculé l'appareil de son oreille et le tenait à présent devant lui avec un semblant de fatigue sur le visage. Lorsque le _bip bip_ qui signalait qu'on lui avait raccroché au nez, retentit après le hurlement sanguinaire qui avait détonné entre Jûshiro et lui, Byakuya appuya également sur le bouton 'raccrocher' et leva un regard impassible vers Jûshiro.

« **Peux-tu me dire où dois-je aller pour retrouver la bouche de métro ****'****Vieux Lyon****'****, s****'****il-te-plait ?** »

« **Euh****…**** à droite puis à gauche. C****'****était ton amie ?** »

« **Oui. Ne t****'****inquiète pas, elle n****'****est intenable que quand elle est stressée ou perdue. Ou avant des partiels, il paraît même. En fait, elle est souvent comme ça. Mais on s****'****habitue.** »

Sur ce, Byakuya étreignit brièvement la main de Jûshiro et sortant de la ruelle, il s'engouffra dans la foule à contre-courant. Jûshiro eut une brève pensée pour ses pauvres oreilles avant de s'engouffrer dans le 'kebab'. Il s'assit en face de Kisuke dans un soupir et lui demanda calmement, quoi qu'il arrive, s'il pouvait _ne surtout pas s__'__emballer_, même s'il se faisait embêter par quelqu'un.

« **Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?** »

« **Tu verras. Il semblerait que l****'****amie de Byakuya soit assez****…**** portée sur les nerfs. Alors surtout, ne la provoque pas.** »

« **Moi ? Provoquer une fille ? C****'****est une blague ?** »

« **Merci Kisuke, mais je te connais assez je crois.** »

« **Hein ?** »

Jûshiro n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer sa pensée, car dans un rugissement de fauve, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux noirs-violets avait littéralement sauté sur leur table, les talons aux fesses et un large sourire de prédateur sur le visage alors qu'elle détaillait l'homme aux cheveux blancs avec insistance.

« **Aha ! Alors c****'****est toi, le nouvel ami aux cheveux blancs de Byakuya ? Voire plus ? Hum****…**** Physiquement, t****'****es pas mal****…**** Tu t****'****appelles Jûshiro, c****'****est ça ? Tu es Japonais ? D****'****où est-ce que tu viens exactement ? Tu te protèges quand tu le fais ? Tu as des amis ?** »

« **Yoruichi, descends de la table s****'****il-te-plaît. C****'****est impoli. Et laisse-le respirer.** »

Le sourire et les yeux de Yoruihi s'agrandirent encore plus et elle approcha un peu plus son visage de celui de l'autre homme qui reculait prudemment, un air vaguement terrifié sur le visage.

« **Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, mais vous marchez sur mon portable. Vous voulez bien vous pousser un peu ?** »

La jeune fille surprise tourna la tête et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Kisuke Urahara au sourire narquois mais aussi très charmeur. Baissant les yeux, elle s'aperçut _qu__'__effectivement _son pied était gracieusement posé sur un vieux Nokia tout pourri.

« **Tu te fous de moi toi ? C****'****est pas un portable ça, c****'****est un déchet.** »

« **Actuellement, il fonctionne parfaitement, donc j****'****aimerais pouvoir le considérer pendant quelques temps encore comme étant mon portable.** »

« **Va plutôt t****'****en acheter un autre, le vieux, celui-là ne sera même plus en état de fonctionner quand j****'****aurai levé le pied.** »

« **'****Le vieux****'**** ? **_**'**__**Le vieux**__**'**_**??** »

Les yeux de Kisuke se rétrécirent, ses lèvres se pincèrent jusqu'à ne former qu'une fine ligne blanche sous le coup de la colère. Le sourire narquois était maintenant sur les lèvres de Yoruichi qui s'était à présent totalement tournée vers 'l'homme au portable pourri'.

A partir du moment où Kisuke avait ouvert la bouche pour parler et que Yoruichi s'était retournée pour le regarder, Jûshiro s'était lentement levé, s'était discrètement emparé du jeton pour récupérer la commande et de deux des boissons qui trainaient sur la table, avant de prendre doucement le bras de Byakuya et de l'emmener vers une autre table. Celui-ci, en s'asseyant, avait ouvert sa canette et il s'adossait à présent au mur, contemplant tranquillement son amie et Kisuke se grondant dessus, comme deux matous prêts à se sauter l'un sur l'autre, les poils hérissés, les oreilles couchées en arrière, les canines retroussées… Enfin presque.

Jûshiro finit par ouvrir la bouche avec regret, les yeux fixés sur Kisuke:

« **Il est toujours de mauvais poil quand il rentre du Japon. Je suppose que c****'****est dû au fait qu****'****il n****'****arrive jamais à dormir dans les transports et qu****'****il n****'****a pas passé de nuit complète depuis avant-hier****…** »

Byakuya resta quelques secondes impassible avant de répondre.

« **Yoruichi adore titiller les gens qui lui plaise. Mais je dois dire que je ne l****'****avais jamais vue comme ça. Moi, j****'****avais simplement eu le droit aux boulettes de papier dans le dos pendant tout le cours de littérature. Là, on dirait qu****'****il lui plaît **_**vraiment**_** beaucoup.** »

Silence.

« **Numéro neuf ! Commande numéro neuf s****'****il-vous plaît !** »

Byakuya se leva.

« **J****'****y vais. Ne bouge pas.** »

S'avançant vers le comptoir il s'apprêta à prendre la commande, quand le regard furieux que lui lança la (très) jeune fille devant lui l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

« **Dites donc vous****…**** Vous êtes ami avec les deux casse-couilles qui sont là-bas, n****'****est-ce pas ?** »

Byakuya se retourna et prit son temps pour détailler d'une: Yoruichi qui avait (discrètement) sorti son arme favorite de son sac (un échantillon de parfum puant) et de deux: Kisuke qui s'était levé avec fureur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et prêt à en venir aux mains.

« **Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.** »

« **C****'****est ça, je vous ai vu entrer avec la fille je vous signale !** »

« **C****'****est malheureux. Hélas, je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les arrêter. Ils sont assez violents quand ils sont partis****…** »

« **Tss****…**** Omaêda !** »

« **Ouais ?** »

« **Mets-moi ces deux abrutis dehors.** »

« **Humpf****…**** Mouais****…** »

Le gros pachyderme bouffant un kebab à droite du comptoir se leva pesamment et se dirigea vers la table. Dans un même mouvement, Byakuya prit les quatre kebabs et se dirigea vers un Jûshiro hilare d'un pas tranquille.

« **Je crois qu****'****il va falloir que nous mangions dehors.** »

« **Il semblerait, oui.** »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre étaient assis sur un banc, riant et bavardant.

« **Mais il était énorme ce mec ! Vous croyez qu****'****il mangeait combien de Kebab par jour pour être aussi gros ?** »

« **Aucune idée. Mais la fille avait l****'****air assez énervée aussi. On aurait dit que le simple fait de parler à haute voix dans son ****'****kebab****'**** suffisait pour qu****'****elle nous prenne dans son collimateur****…** »

« **C****'****est clair****…**** En tout cas, les kebabs sont bons ! Merci petit Byakuya, sans toi on en aurait pas eu !** »

« **Ouais, merci Jû-chan. Je te le revaudrai.** »

Un double-soupir leur répondit.

« **Ben qu****'****est-ce qu****'****il vous arrive ?** »

« **On aurait jamais dû vous présenter tous les deux****…** »

« **Allez, Byakuya, c****'****était quand même drôle la façon dont-ils se disputaient ! On aurait dit deux gros chats se battant pour le même steak. Franchement, on aurait dû filmer.** »

« **C****'****est vrai.** »

« _**Hein ??**_ »

Les rires et les cris de protestation retentirent encore quelques instants dans les airs. Sa main glissée sous le tee-shirt de Byakuya Kuchiki, à même la peau, Jûshiro Ukitake profitait pleinement du moment présent. Et Urahara Kisuke, le regard doux posé avec tendresse sur Yoruichi Shihouin assise à même le sol, songeait à la chance qu'il avait et qui était celle d'avoir des amis, anciens comme nouveaux, aussi gentils et apaisants. A plusieurs arrêts de métro de là, Shunsui Kyoraku songeait que c'était le genre de journée idéale pour se faire de nouveaux amis. Voire même plus si intimité.

Haletant, l'enfant persistait à courir. Il était sûr et certain qu'elle était passée par-là. Si seulement il était plus fort et plus rapide… Soulevant discrètement une feuille, il glissa un regard vers le sentier de terre battue qui était désert. Inspirant lentement à fond, il bloqua sa respiration, et avec la discrétion d'un chat, il sortit doucement de sa cachette, sur la pointe de ses petits pieds d'enfant.

Il traversa le sentier le plus rapidement possible et plongea vivement à quatre pattes dans les buissons. Un bruit de pas sur venant du sentier de l'autre côté du massif le fit s'arrêter le pied en l'air, comme un petit chien à l'affût du gibier. Un sourire de prédateur naquit lentement sur ses lèvres et se précipitant derrière un large pied d'hortensia qui bordait le chemin, il se tendit, les ongles des mains plantés dans la terre meuble, oubliant du même coup de reprendre sa respiration…

Et d'un seul coup, il bondit ! Dans un rugissement de lionceau, il percuta la personne stupéfaite qui marchait tranquillement quelques secondes plus tôt et ils roulèrent tous deux à terre.

« **RENDS-LE MOI !!** »

C'est à ce moment-là que Byakuya se rendit compte de son erreur. Il avait bondit et renversé non pas une jeune fille, mais un homme d'âge mûr aux grands yeux bleu-gris écarquillés de stupeur et aux cheveux aussi blancs que le manteau sur lequel il était assis.

Le jeune Byakuya Kuchiki n'avait pas encore capté qu'il chevauchait actuellement le capitaine de la treizième division du Gotei treize. Et Jûshiro Ukitake n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il avait sur ses genoux le très jeune héritier de la famille Kuchiki, la plus noble de toutes les familles nobles de la Soul Society.

Et pourtant, ils avaient l'impression de déjà se connaître.

_**The End**__**. **_

_**A tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic d**__**'**__**une traite parce qu**__**'**__**ils viennent juste de la remarquer**__**…**__** N**__**'**__**hésitez pas à laisser une review **__**sign**__**ée**__** ! Je réponds toujours aux reviews signées. Même deux ans après avoir posté cette fic. **_

_**Et un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette fic jusqu**__**'**__**à la fin ! En particulier mes reviewers assidus, un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos gentillesses ! **_

_**Avant que je poste ce chapitre, il y avait 1100 hits sur cette fic. J**__**'**__**espère que l**__**'**__**année prochaine, le compte aura doublé ! \o/**_

_**Ah, et au fait, tout le monde a reconnu Aizen (la remarque sur la GayPride) et Soi Fon (avec son vice-capitaine, mais il est cité, donc c**__**'**__**est pas du jeu ;)) ? XD**_


End file.
